Hum dil de chuke Sanam
by Dareya Forever
Summary: dareya & kavi center read nd Review ( chapter 21 update)
1. Chapter 1

hii everyone i am back with new story

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

at eveving

ek ladki coffee shop mai baithi hoti hai aur kisi ka wait kar rahi hoti hai ... wo abhi tak aaye nahi hota hai ...wo ladki use call karti hai par wo call cut kar rahe hota hai ... wo ladki gussa aa jata hai ...kuch der baad ek ladki shop mai aata hai aur wo ladki ke pass jaata hai ...

boy : sorry wo ...par wo bol nahi pata ...wo ladki use gussa dekh rahi hoti hai

girl ( angrily ) : kab se wait kar rahi hua tumhara tum abhi aa rahe ho

boy : wo office mai kaam tha is liye late hoge yàar

girl : tum pata hai 3 hours mai tumhara yeh wait kar rahi thi par tum bas kaam ki padi hai...mujhe bohut zaruri baat karni thi ...

boy : sorry na **purvi** wo pls gussa mat kar ro... bol kya baat hai

purvi : mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai ...

purvi jaane lagti hai par wo ladka uska haath paked ta hai

purvi **: kavin** mera haath chodo

kavin : nahi sorry na purvi ab aise nahi hoga ..pls purvi

purvi ka gussa kam hota hai aur dono table par baith hai

kavin : bol kya baat hai jo tumne mujhe jaldi mai bolya tha

purvi : kavin meri family meri liye ladka dekh rahe hai aur meri shaadi karva na chaite hai ...

kavin shocked

kavin : kya

purvi : haa aur mai kisi aur se shaadi nahi karna chati kavin sirf tum se pyaar karti hu aur tumse hi shaadi kargi kavin .. ... aur aaj hi mai apni family ko tumhare baare mai bolne wali hu

kavin : nahi purvi tum apni famliy ko kuch nahi bolgi 2 saal pheli jo huva tha use ke baad humari famliy kabhi humari shaadi ke liye raazi nahi hogi ...wo sab hone ka baad dono family ne baat karna bhi band kar diya hai ...( kavin ki family aur purvi family dono ki bohut achi bonding hoti hai par aise kuch huva jis wajhe se dono family ek dusre se baat nahi karti hai )

purvi : toh ab

kavin : hum kuch sochna hoga purvi jis dono family ek ho jaaya aur humari shaadi ke liye haa bolo

purvi : hmmm

kuch der baad dono apne ghar jaate hai ... ... dono purvi ghar pochti hai aur door bell bhejti hai ...one girl opne the door aur purvi sofe par baith hai

purvi : di maa aur papa kaha hai

girl : maa aur papa kisi kaam se bhaar gaye hai ...

purvi : hmm

girl : tum fresh hokar aao mai tumhare liye dinner lagti hu..

purvi room mai jaati hai aur fresh hokar aati hai ...dono dinner karti hai ...aur dono apne room mai jaati hai ...

purvi room

purvi kavin ka saat phone par baat kar rahi hoti hai ...tabhi door nok hota hai

purvi : kavin mai tumse kal baat karti hu aur wo call cut kar deti hai ... wo girl andar aati hai

purvi : **shreya** di aap

shreya : haa wo maa ka phone aaye tha abhi wo kahe rahi thi kal tum office nahi jaavgi kal tum ladke wali aa rahe hai dekhe ne

purvi : kya par di mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni hai ... di aap maa ko bolye na pls ki mai kis ladka se milna nahi chaiti

shreya : purvi tum pata hai maa kis ki baat nahi sunti hai .. purvi kuch nahi bolti hai ...

shreya : good night purvi

purvi : good night di

shreya apne room mai chali jaati

hai...

next moring

purvi so rahi hoti hai tabhi use purvi mom room aati hai ...aur purvi ko jaga thi hai

pm : purvi uth

purvi : sone do na maa

pm : nahi uth bohut kaam hai tum ready bhi hona hai 12 : 00 bheje ladke wali aa rahe hai .. tujhe dekhne

purvi ki mom purvi uth hai ...purvi fresh hoti hai aur breakfast karti hai ...aur room mai aati hai ...shreya purvi ki help kar rahi hoti hai ready hone mai .. .. kuch der baad ladka wale aate hai ... ladka ki mom aur purvi mom dono baat kar rahe hote hai ...aur shreya nd purvi dono sofe par baithi hoti hai ...purvi wo ladka ko gussa se dekh rahi hoti hai ... after sometime purvi ki mom ladka aur purvi ko room mai bhej te hai .. ... ladka use ko bhi swaal pochta hai purvi use jawaab ullta deti hai... dono room se bhaar aati hai aur dono ko pochte hai ...ladka naa bolta hai ..shaadi ka liye ...purvi smile ...

purvi room

purvi bohut khush hoti hai ... aur wo bed par baithi hoti hai ... tabhi shreya room mai aati hai...

shreya : kya baat hai bohut khush lag rahi hai ...

purvi : di aap

shreya purvi ke pass baith jaathi hai ...

shreya : tumne aise kya kaha jise wo ladke ne shaadi ka liye naa bol diya

purvi : di wo

shreya : bolo

purvi : main kuch nahi ki hai di

shreya : chal is baat ko yahi khatam karte hai ..

purvi : ok

dono chup chap baithe hote hai

purvi : di ek baat bolo

shreya : bolo

purvi : 2 saal phela jo huva use ka baad aap ek change ho gaye ho ... aap phela kita masti kiya karti thi aur humsha khush rehti thi ...par ab humsha shant hi rehti hai ...naa ab masti karti hai ... pls di aap sab kuch bhool jaav ...mai aapko aise nahi dekh sakti hu ...

shreya : purvi mujhe kuch kaam hai mai abhi aati hu ... aur room se bhaar chali jaati hai aur use ka eye se aaso aa rahi hoti hai

shreya ( pov ) : itna aasan nahi hai bhool na purvi ...aur wo apne room mai chali jaati hai

purvi room

purvi ( pov ) : i know di aap ka liye yeh sab bhool na aasan nahi hai ... aap humsha mom aur dad ka samne khush rhe thi taki dono aapko dekh kar dukhi na ho ...

* * *

continue kar yaa nahi ?

toh kya hova 2 saal phela jo dono family baat nahi kar rahi hai ?

aur kya kavi apni Family ko bol paaye gi apne baare mai

apni baaki story bhi jaldi update kargi

yors Dareya forever :-):-)


	2. Chapter 2

shreya room

shreya apne kapde almari mai rakh rahi hoti hai ...tabhi use nazar ek photo pada thi hai ...jise shreya mai purvi aur ek girl hoti hai ...

shreya (pov ) : kitna khush the hum di lekin ager apne wo sab nahi kiya hota di ...

purvi : di...aur wo shreya ke pass aati hai ... aur wo photo dekhti hai ...

purvi : muskeen di ki photo

shreya : haa purvi

aur shreya photo rakh deti hai ...

shreya : kuch kaam tha kya purvi

purvi : haa di mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai jo meri life ke baare mai he

shreya : bolo purvi

purvi aur shreya bed par behti hai ...

purvi : di mai kisi se pyaar karti hu ...

shreya : pyaar koun hai wo ladke

purvi : kavin hain di

shreya shocked : kya kavin

purvi : haa di mai sirf kavin se he shaadi karna chaiti hu di

shreya : purvi mom pata chalga tab kya hoga pata hai tumhe ...aur do saal phela jo hu wo use baad mom kabhi kavin se tumhari shaadi nahi hone degi ...

purvi : janti hu di ... lekin ab mai kya karo mai kise aur shaadi nahi karna chaiti ho di

shreya : tum pareshan mat hu purvi ...mai tumhare saat hu ...

purvi : thank di

shreya smile

purvi : di aap yaad hai jab muskeen di ke liye rishty aaye tha tab hum kitne khush the

shreya : yaad hai purvi

flashback starts

( dimpal shreya purvi muskeen mom ...radhika kavin and daya mom )

dinning table

sab log breakfast kar rahe hote hai ...

dimpal : muskeen aaj tum office nahi jaavo gi

mukeen : kyu mom

purvi : di aaj office kyu nahi jaaye mom kuch khaas baat hai kya

dimpal : haa radhika ke phone aaye tha wo ko dekhane aa rahi hai ...daya ke liye

shreya : mom yeh toh bohut aahi khabar hai ...

purvi : haa shreya di mai toh bohut khush ho di ke liye ...

shreya aur purvi dono muskeen ke rishty se khush hote hai

muskeen : lekin mom mai shaadi nahi karna chaiti ...

dimpal : par kyu muskeen hum daya ki family ko 7 saal se jaante hai ..aur daya acha ladka hai ...

muskeen : lekin mom

dimpal : ager tum kisi aur pyaar karti hu toh bol do mai tumhe shaadi ke liye force nahi kargi

muskeen : aise koi baat nahi hai mom

dimpal : ok muskeen toh office chutti lelo tum

muskeen : ji mom

muskeen ( pov ) : pyaar mai karti hu kisi se par use meri feeling ki kadar nahi hai ...

eveving daya aur use ki family muskeen ko dekhne aate hai ...

flash back end

purvi : muskeen di ne bohut galat ki di

shreya : haa purvi

purvi : di aaj shaam movie dekhne chali kya

shreya : shaam ko

purvi : haa di pls chalo na

shreya : thik hai

purvi smile

eveving shreya aur purvi movie dekhne jaate hai ...

* * *

at night

kavin house

kavin apne room mai sone ki khoshih kar rahe hota hai ..par kavin ko nind nahi aa rahe hoti hai ...kavin room se bhaar aata hai ...aur terrace par jaata hai ... daya bhi hota hai waha

daya : kavin tum soye nahi abhi tak

kavin : bhai nind nahi aa rahi hai ...toh socha terrace par jaav ...aur aap soye nahi bhai

daya : mujhe bhi nind nahi aa rahi hai kavin ...

kavin aur daya dono baat karne lagte hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : mujhe bhai ko mere aur purvi ke baare mai baata na hoga

kavin : bhai mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai ...

daya : bolo kavin

kavin : bhai promise karro aap yeh baat kisko nahi bolo ge ...

daya : promise karta hu kavin

kavin : bhai mai ek ladki se pyaar karta hu ...

daya : wah kavin koun hai wo ladki

kavin : purvi se bhai

daya shocked : purvi

kavin : haa bhai

daya : kavin tumha pata hai jab ghar mai sab ko pata chale ga tab kya hoga ...aur tumhe purvi hi mil thi pyaar karne ke liye

kavin : bhai wo kya aap mera saat doge

daya : sorry kavin lekin mai tumhari shaadi use ghar mai hone nahi doga..

kavin : par bhai

daya : raat bohut hogi hai kavin mujhe nind aa rahi hai mai room jaa rahe hu

kavin : bhai meri baat toh sunno

daya : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai ...aur wo room mai chal jaata hai...

kavin bhi room mai chal jaata hai

* * *

daya room

daya apne phone mai muskeen ki photo dekh rahe hota hai ..

daya (pov ) : kitna pyaar karta tha tumse muskeen ...lekin tumne kya kiya ...mujhe yaad hai jab mujhe mai tumha 7 saal phel dekha tha hai tab se tum se pyaar karna lagta muskeen ... ... lekin kabhi tumha se bol nahi paaye ... ...

flash back start

sab hall mai hote hai ...

radhika : daya kya baat karni tumha

kavin : haa bhai bolo

daya : wo baat ye hai ki

( neeraj daya nd kavin dad )

neeraj : aab bol bhi daya

daya : mai shaadi karna chaita hu mom

kavin : bhai aap shaadi karna chaite hai ... itni jaldi kyu bhai

radhika : kavin tum chup reho mai baat karti hu daya se

neeraj : radhika jab daya bol rahe hai toh karva deta hai daya ki shaadi waise bhi useki umar ho gayi hai ...

radhika : thik hai mai tumhare liye ladki dekhti hu ...

daya : mom wo mujhe muskeen se shaadi karni hai ...

radhika : muskeen

daya : haa mom

radhika : thik hai mai dimpal se baat kati hu ... ...

daya smile

radhika : waise muskeen bohut achi ladki hai ...mujhe bhi pasand hai

radhika dimpal ko phone karti hai aur bolti hai ... ek month baad dono ki saagai ho jaati hai ...

flash back end

next day

kavin aur purvi coffee shop mai hote hai ...aur coffee pi rahe hota hai ...

kavin : purvi

purvi : haa kavin

kavin : mai kal daya bhai se baat ki humare baare mai

purvi : kya bola

kavin last night ki baat bolta hai ...

purvi : toh ab kavin

kavin : hume kuch sochna hoga...

purvi : okay kavin

* * *

i hope aap log ko yeh chapter pasand aaye

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

cid ki deewani , sweety , ashmike kv shreya fan , marrickgupta05 , subhi singh , kavya , asd, kavi fan , israt hasan , ajiya ...all guest thank you for review guys :-):-)

author note : mein apni 3 story update kiya thi lekin review bhout kam aaye guys kya aap log story pasand nahi aa rahi hai ...mujhe bol do ager pasand nahi hai toh mai story likhana chod do tell me guys ...

and ager aap log ke pass koi dareya par one shot idea ho toh bolna guys mujhe mere birthday day par likhna hai ... review mai bolna

next chapter update soon

keep loving Dareya & Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-) :-)


	3. Chapter 3

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

yeh chapter thoda shor hai next long hoga

* * *

do din baad

kavin room

kavin purvi ke se whats app par baata kar rahe hote hai ...tabhi daya door nok kar karte hai

daya : kya mai andar aa sakte hu

kavin : bhai aap andar aaye na

daya kavin ke pass jaata hai ...

daya : wo mujhe kuch baat karni thi

kavin : boliye

daya : mein bohut soch kavin ...aur mujhe lagta hai purvi tumhare liye achi hai ...

kavin : bhai

daya cut him

daya : mai tumhare liye bohut khush ho kavin aur mai tumhari help karga ... aur wo room se chal jaate hai ...

kavin bohut khush hote hai ...

daya room

daya ( pov ) : mai kavin ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hu ... par un log ne jo mere saat kiye hai use liye mai kabhi unhe log ko maaf nahi karga ... aur daya muskaan aur use ka flashback yaad karta hai...

flash back start

daya aur muskaan ke saagai ke baad ...

daya room

daya ready ho rahe hote hai ...aur kavin bhi room mai hote hai ..

kavin : bhai

daya : haa kavin

kavin : kab se ready ho rahe hai aap dinner par nahi jaana hai kya

daya : mai ready ho gaye ho bas ek baar bol kise lag rahe hu

kavin : bohut ache lag rahe hai aap

daya : sach mai

kavin : haa bhai

daya muskaan ke saat dinner par jaane wala hote hai ... .. daya muskaan ko dinner par lekar jaata hai ... ... aur apni dil ki baat bhi bolta hai ... ... lekin muskaan koi jawaab nahi deti hai ... .. daya muskaan ko ghar drop karta hai aur ghar jaata hai ...

daya ( pov ) : mujhe aise kyu lag rahe hai jise muskaan is rishty se khush nahi hai ... ..

one month baad

daya aur muskaan ki shaadi

mehta house poore flowers se saaja hove hote hai ... ... kuch der baad dulhan neeche aati hai ...aur pandti ji resam start karte hai ... ...shaadi hone ke baad dono sab log ke ashiward leta hai.. ... at night daya room mai jaata hai ...aur muskaan ke pass jaata hai ...aur use ke pass behta hai

daya : aaj mai khush bohut khush hu ...

mukaan kuch nahi bol rahe hote hai

daya : tumha pata jab mein tumhe phel baar dekhta hai tab se tumse pyaar ho gaye ...aur wo jise muskaan ke face se ghonghat utta hai vo shocked hota hai...

flash back end

daya office ke chala jaata hai ... ...

next day

radhika kavin ke clean kar rahi hote hai

radhika : yeh ladke apne room kabhi saafe nahi rekhta hai ...

aur wo saaf karne lagti hai... tabhi kavin ke phone bhaj ta hai ...radhika callear id dekhti hai ... purvi ke call hota hai ... ..

on call

purvi : kavin kab se phone kar rahi hu ...phone utha kyu nahi rahe hu ...

radhika reply karne wali hote hai ki kavin aata hai aur radhika se phone leta hai ...

kavin : mai tum se baad mai baat karte hu ... aur call cut kar deta hai

radhika : yeh purvi tumha phone kyu kar rahi thi kavin

kavin : mom vo meri friend hai na neha use ke liye phone kar rahi thi ..use neha ka number chaiye is liye

radhika : ohh lekin kavin tumne is ladki se dur rehna ...tumha yaad he na kya hova do saal phel ...

kavin : ji mom

radhika : daya ne jo galti ki wo tumna karro ...mai tumhare liye apni pasand ki ladki se shaadi karva gi

kavin : hmm

radhika room clean karna ka baad bhaar chali jaati hai

* * *

i hope aap log ko yeh chapter pasand aaye

keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-)-)


	4. flash back

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

* * *

mehta house

shreya kitchen mai breakfast banna rahe hoti hai ...tabhi purvi kitchen mai aati hai...

purvi : di

shreya : haa purvi

purvi : di aaj shaam free hu kya

shreya : kyu purvi

purvi : mujhe shoping par jaana hai ...

shreya : shopping par

purvi : haa

shreya : par kyu

purvi : di aap kitne swaal pochti hu .. aap free ho ya nahi ye bol do ...

shreya : mai free hu

purvi : toh aap chalo gaye shoping par

shreya : thik hai...

purvi : toh hum 6 baja jaayega

shreya : thik hai

voice : kaha jaaane ki taiyaari ho rahi hai ... dimpal enter the kitchen

purvi : mom wo

dimpal : aaj tum log kahi nahi jaave ge

purvi : kyu mom

dimpal : aaj hum party mai jaana hai ...

purvi : mom mai nahi aane wali hu ...mujhe shoping par jaana hai

dimpal : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai ...aur wo kitchen mai kaam karne lagti hai ...

at eveving

shreya room

shreya ready ho rahi hoti hai ...mirror ke samne ...shreya ne red color ki sari pheni hoti hai ...thode se make up kiya hota hai ... shreya apne hair baana rahi hoti hai .. hair banna ke baad shreya mangalsutra phenti hai ...aur manga mai sindoor lagne wali hoti hai par apne aapko mirror mai dekhti hai aur ruk jaathi hai ... aur wo flashback yaad karti hai ...

flash back

daya mandap mai hota hai aur muskaan ke wait kar rahe hota ...shreya muskaan ko lena room mai aati hai ... .. shreya jaise hi room aati hai aur wo shocked hoti hai ... muskaan room mai nahi hoti hai

shreya (pov) : muskaan di gayi kaha sayed washroom mai hogi ... shreya washroom mai dekhti hai ...par muskaan nahi hoti hai ...shreya pareshan ho jaati hai tabhi use ek letter baad milta hai ...letter muskaan ka hota hai ..

shreya letter read karti hai

mom dad mai yeh shaadi nahi karna chaiti thi par mom ke kehna par main shaadi kar rahi thi ... lekin mai jise pyaar karti hu wo mera wait kar rahe hoga aaj is liye mai jaa rahi hu use ke saat apni life ki nayii shuvaat karne ... ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena

aapki muskaan

shreya letter read kar ka shocked hoti hai ...

at hall

radhika : dimpal itna time kyu lag rahe hai muskaan ko lane mai

dimpal : mai dekh aati hu radhika

radhika : thik hai ...

dimpal : purvi chal mere saat

purvi : ji mom

purvi aur dimpal dono muskaan ke room mai aate hai ...door nok karte hai

dimpal : shreya muskaan ready hovi yaa nahi sab neeche wait kar rahe uska

shreya door kholti hai ... dono room mai aate hai shreya door band kar dete hai ...

dimpal : muskaan kaha hai shreya

shreya : mom wo

dimpal : bolo shreya

shreya dimpal ko letter deti hai ...dimpal aur purvi dono letter read karte hai aur shocked hote hai ...

dimpal : muskaan is kise kar sakti hai ... jab use shaadi nahi karni thi manna kar deti ...

purvi : mom aab kya kare sab neeche wait kar reh hoge ... ...

dimpal shreya request karti hai daya se shaadi karna ka liye ... par shreya manna kar deti hai ...

shreya : mom mai aise nahi kar sakti hu ...

dimpal : shreya ab hum izzet tumhare haath mai ... humari badnami hogi ...purvi se koi shaadi nahi karga ...pls shreya

dimpal shreya ke samne haath jod thi hai ... shreya purvi sanam dekhti hai ...

shreya tear eyes : thik hai mom ...

purvi kuch nahi bol rahe hote hai bas chup hoti hai ...

dimpal : purvi tum shreya ko ready karo ...

purvi : ji mom ...

purvi shreya ko ready karti hai ...kuch der baad ...

dimpal : sorry shreya

shreya : mom aap sorry mat bolo...aap jo bhi kar rahi family ki izzat ke liye kar rahe hai ... aur dimpal shreya hug karti hai ...tabhi door nok hota hai ...

radhika : dimpal

dimpal shreya ke face cover kardeti aur door kholte hai ...

radhika : dimpal muskaan ready hovi yaa nahi ..

dimpal : ready hai bas hum neeche hi aa rahe the

radhika : jaldi chalo ...

dimpal aur radhika neecha chale jaate hai ... kuch der baad purvi shreya ko lekar neeche aati hai aur mandap mai bheti hai ... .. aur dono ki shaadi hoti hai ...

daya room

daya jise ghonghat uttha hai shocked hota hai ...

daya : tum yaha kya kar rahi hu ...aur muskaan kaha hai ...

shreya : aapki shaadi mujhe hovi hai ... muskeen di se nahi.

daya : dekho apni bakwas banna karo ...mai jaanta hu tum jhote bol rahi hu

shreya : mai jhote nahi bol rahe hu ...aur wo Mangalsutra dekha ti hai

daya shocked hota hai ...

daya ( loudly ) : mai is shaadi ko nahi manta ... meri patni nahi ho ...

daya ki awaaz sunna kar sab ghar wale daya ke room mai aate hai ...

radhika : kya hova daya tum ... sab log shreya ko dekh kar shocked ho jaate hai ... ...

radhika : yeh shreya yeha kya kar rahi hai aur muskaan kaha hai ... daya gussa mai radhika ko bolta hai ki use ki shaadi muskaan se nahi shreya se hovi hai

radhika : itna bada dhokha diya ... mai abhi baat karti hu ...dimpal se

neeraj : abhi baat karna thik nahi hai hum kal baat karga ...

radhika gussa room mai se bhaar chali jaathi hai .. aur sab log room se baar chale jaate hai ... daya shreya ke pass jaata hai aur use ke paked ta hai ...aur use bad par utta hai

shreya : yeh aap

daya use wall par push karta hai ... ...

daya ( angrily ) : ek baat yaad rakna mai is shaadi ko nahi manta ...aur na apni patni ... main sirf muskaan se pyaar kiya aur wo hi mere liye sab kuch hai samjhe tum mujhe dur rehna tum bohut jaldi mai tumhe divorce dena wala hu... aur wo shreya ko room se bhaar nika deta hai ... shreya hall mai jaathi hai aur sofe par bheti hai ...aur ro rahi hoti hai ... kuch der baad shreya so jaathi hai..

next day

radhika aur saari family shreya ke ghar jaathi hai dono family ke beach jugda ho jaata hai ... radhika aur daya shreya accept nahi karte hai is liye shreya ko ghar par chod deta hai ... use din baad se dono family ne ek dusre baat bhi nahi ki ... ...

flash back end

* * *

i hope aap log ko yeh chapter pasand aaye

next chapter mai dareya do saal baad ek dusre ke samne aayge ... dekhte hai kya hoga ?

i hope aap log ko flash back acha lage hu

next chapter update soon

cid ki deewani , ardhchaaye , subhi singh , kavya , guest , asd , guest , himani rana ...thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever:-)-)


	5. Chapter 5

koi bhi mistakes ho toh sorry guys

* * *

shreya maang mai sindoor lagti hai ...aur wo room se bhaar aati hai ... dimpal hall mai hoti hai

dimpal : ready ho gayi tum

shreya : haa mom

dimpal : purvi kaha hai ...

shreya : sayed ready ho rahi hogi mai bola kar lati hu

dimpal : thik hai

shreya purvi ke room mai jaathi hai aur dekhti hai purvi abhi tak ready nahi hovi hoti hai ...

shreya : purvi

purvi : di

shreya : tum abhi tak ready nahi hovi

purvi : di wo mujhe nahi jaana hai party mai ...

shreya : kyu

purvi : wo kya hai kal kavin ka bday hai aur mujhe use ke ghar cake lekar jaana hai 12 bhej

shreya : purvi tumha pata hai mom neeche wait kar rahi ...

purvi : di pls aap ko mom bol do naa ki mai nahi aa rahi ho ... ..

shreya : thik hai

purvi khush ho kar shreya ko hug karti hai

purvi (happliy ) : thank you di

shreya neeche jaathi hai ... ...

dimpal : purvi kaha shreya

shreya : mom purvi ki tabyaat thik nahi hai sar mai bohut dard ho rahe hai ...

dimpal : kya mai abhi dekhti hu purvi ..aur daave bhi deti hu

shreya : mom main purvi ko daava de di hai ... vo so rahi hai room mai .. ..

dimpal : hum party mai nahi jaate hai ... purvi ki tabyaat thik nahi aur wo akela se

shreya ( pov ) : ager mom ghar par rahi toh purvi kavin ka pass jaa payegi ..

shreya : mom aap jaaye party mai hu purvi ke pass use khyaal rekhne ke liye ...

dimpal : par shreya

shreya : mom mai hoona Purvi ke pass aur aapka party mai jaana zaruri hai ... neelam aunty aapki dost hai

dimpal : to thik ke rahi shreya mai jaa kar aati hu ...

shreya : hmm

dimpal party ke chali jaati hai ... ... shreya purvi ke room mai aati hai ...purvi see him

purvi : di aap nahi gayi ...

shreya : nahi

purvi : kyu

shreya purvi ko sab baat batati hai ...

purvi shreya ko hug karti hai

purvi : di aapna world ki best sister ho i love you

shreya : meri tarif bohut ho gayi jaa kavin se mil kar ..

purvi : haa

shreya : lekin mom ke aane se phel aa jaana ...

purvi : okai

purvi ready hoti hai ... ... purvi phela kavin ke liye shoping jaathi hai aur kavin ke liye gift leti hai ... ... aur cake shop mai jaata hai aur kavin ke liye cake leti hai

* * *

11: 30 am

kavin house

kavin apne room hota hai ... tabhi kavin ke phone bhaj ta hai ...

kavin : hii purvi bolo

purvi : kavin mai tumhare ghar ke neeche hu jaldi se aa jaav

kavin : kya

purvi : haa jaldi aavo mai wait kar rahi hu ... ..

kavin : thik hai mai aa rahe hu

kavin call cut karta hai

kavin neecha aata hai ... aur door kholta hai ... ...

kavin : tum yaha kya kar rahi hu ager kisni dekh liye toh

purvi : koi nahi dekhga .. kavin use ka haath mai dekhti hai

kavin : ye sab kya hai ...

purvi : tumhare liye

kavin : kya hai is mai

purvi : phela room mai chalo

kavin : thank god aaj mom aur dad ghar par nahi hai varna .. tumha dekh leta toh kya hota ...

purvi : ab chal kya

kavin : haa

kavin purvi ko room mai la jaata hai ... .. purvi time dekhti hai ... 12 bhaj gaaye hote hai ...

purvi : happy birthday day kavin ... aur cheek par kiss karti hai ...

kavin : purvi tumha yaad tha

purvi : apni jaan ka bday kise bhool sakti hu ...

purvi cake kholti hai ... aur kavin ko cut karne ka liye bolti hai ... kavin cake cut karta hai aur purvi ko khilata hai .. purvi bhi use khilati hai ... ..

purvi : kavin ye tumhare liye ... aur wo kavin ko - 3 gift deti hai ...

kavin open karta hai first gift mai ek pendal hota hai aur dono ka photos hote hai ... dusre gift mai ek frem hote hai jisa mai kavin ki family ke photos hote hai ... .. 3 gift mai kapde hote hai ... ..

kavin : purvi ye sab

purvi : kis lag kavin

kavin : bohut acha laga purvi ... ... thank you so much

purvi smile

kavin : e bday meri bohut acha hai ...

aur dono saat mai enjoy kar rahe hote hai ...

mehta house

shreya time dekhti hai ... .. 12 : 30 bhaj rahe hote hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : ye purvi abhi tak aayi kyu nahi... mom kisi bhi waqt aa sakti hai.. kya karo mai ...

shreya : ek kaam karti hu kavin ek ghar jaathi hu ... ... aur purvo ko lekar aati hu ... shreya car lekar kavin ke ghar jaathi hai ... ... shreya car park karti hai aur bhaar aati hai ... ... aur purvi ko call kar rahi hoti hai ..

shreya : purvi phone uthav .. par purvi call utha nahi rahi hoti hai ...

voice ( loudly ) : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho ...

shreya trun hoti hai ... aur dekhti hai daya hota hai ... ...

shreya : ji wo mai

daya ( loudly ) : bol kya kar rahi ho yaha ... daya ki awaaz sunna kar kavin neeche aata hai ...

kavin : bhai kya hova aap itni zor se kis baat kar rahe hai.. .. aur dekhta hai shreya hoti hai

daya : kavin ye ha kya kar rahi hai ... aur wo shreya ke pass jaata hai

daya : tumne jo mera saat ki hai wo mai kabhi bhool nahi sakta ... aur wo shreya ka haath paked ta hai

daya : get out ... par kavin use ruk leta hai

kavin : bhai aap andar jaaye mai baat karta hu ... ... daya shreya ko gussa mai dekhta hai aur andar chal jaata hai .. ... shreya ro rahi hoti hai .. ...

kavin : bhabhi wo

shreya : mai sirf purvi ko lene aayi thi ... ..

kavin : purvi toh kab ki chali gayi ghar ... ...

shreya : hmm

kavin : bhabhi wo mujhe sab pata hai ... muskaan ke baare mai wo shaadi ke din bhaag gayi thi aur aapko shaadi karni padi bhai ke saat ... mujhe purvi ne sab bola

shreya : mujhe lag tum bhi mujhe se naaraz hu ...

kavin : aapne jo kuch bhi ki apni family ke liye kiya hai .. ..

shreya : happy birthday kavin

kavin : thank you ..

shreya : acha ab mai chalti hu ...

kavin : bye

shreya : bye ..

shreya car lekar chali jaati hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : pata nahi bhai aur bhabhi kismat mai kya likha hai ... kya bhai kabhi bhabhi ko apna paye ga ... .. aur wo andar chali jaata hai ...

daya room

daya ( pov ) : jab mai use dekhta hu mujhe wo dhokha yaad aata hai ... .. mai use kabhi apni patni nahi maanu ga ... use ke face dekh kar hi gussa aa jaata hai mujhe ... ... tabhi kavin room mai aata hai

kavin : bhai

daya : kavin tum

kavin : bhai aapko bhabhi se aise baat nahi karni chaiye ...

daya : pheli baat kavin tum use bhabhi mat bolo wo meri patni nahi hai ...

kavin : aap kehne sa kya hoga bhai ...wo aapki patni hai aur rahegi ...

daya : kyu aayi thi wo yaha

kavin : bhai wo purvi yaha thi is liye ..

tabhi daya ko kuch yaad aata hai ...

daya : happy birthday kavin ...aur wo kavin ko hug karta hai ... ..

kavin : thank you bhai .. .. aur wo kavin ko gift deta hai car key jo kavin ko bohut pasand hai ... .. kavin khush hota hai aur thank you bolta hai... kuch der baat karne ke baad kavin room mai chal jaata hai ... .. daya so ne ki khoshih kar rahe hota hai par daya ko nind nahi aa rahirahi hoti hai .. ... daya car key leta hai aur beach jaata hai ... ...

daya beach par aata hai aur wo behta hai ...shreya bhi beach par hi hoti hai aur ro rahi hoti hai .. ... dono ek dusre thode dur hote hai ... shreya use dekhti hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : aaj do saal baad main aapko dekha ... .. janti hu aap is rishty se khush nahi hai ... .. aap muskaan di se pyaar karte hai aur karte rehiga ... par mai use rishty ko maan ti hu .. aur marte dum tak nibha ti rahu gi .. .. mujhe aap ka saat nahi chaiye bas aap ke naam ke saat poori zindagi kaat lo gi ... aur wo rone lagti hai ... ... .. tabhi koi shreya ke shoulder par haath rakhta hai ... ...

preson : shreya

shreya apne aaso pochti hai aur trun hoti hai .. ..

shreya : nikhil tum

nikhil : itni raat ko yaha kya kar rahi ho

(nikhil and shreya best friend hai )

shreya : wo nikhil

nikhil : mujhe pata hai pher se wo sab baat ...

shreya nikhil hug karka rone lagti hai ... daya use dekhta hai ...

shreya : nikhil mere kya galthi main sirf apni famliy ke liye ye sab

nikhil : mai jaanta hu shreya .. chal ro na band karo .. .. aur shreya rono band karti hai ... aur nikhil shreya ka mood thik karna ka liye use joke sunna reh hota hai ... .. kuch der baad

nikhil : shreya bohut raat ho gaayi tum ghar jaana chaiye

shreya : nikhil tum jaav mai kuch der mai ghar chali jaavi gi

nikhil : hmm bye

shreya : bye

aur nikhil chala jaata hai ... ... kuch der baad shreya beach par hi hoti hai ... .. daya use dekhta hai

daya ( pov ) : e abhi tak yaha hai ... ... suddenly baarish start hoti hai ... ... daya utha aur bhaag kar car ki tarf bhaag ta hai ... ... car ke andar behta hai ... ... aur dekhta hai shreya baarish mai bheeg rahi hoti hai ... .. kuch der baad baarish bohut tezz aa rahi hoti hai ... ... shreya car ke pass aati hai ... aur car ke andar aati bhethi hai aur car start karne ki khoshih kar rahi hoti hai ... .. shreya ki car kaarab ho gaye hoti hai ...

shreya : is car ko bhi abhi karab hona tha ... ...

shreya : ab kya ro .. lagta hai chal jaan padga .. .. aur wo chal ne lagti hai ... kuch dur jaana ke baad ek car shreya ke pass khadi hoti hai ... ...

daya : car mai baithe jaav mai ghar drop kar deta hu tumha

shreya car mai beht thi hai ...

daya : yeh mat samjhe na mai ... ki mai sab bhool gaye ... tumse nafrat karta hu ... ..

shreya kuch nahi bolti hai

daya car start karta hai ... ... dono ek dum shant hote hai ... ..

shreya : car rokiye

daya car rok ta hai

daya : kya hova

shreya : waha par chai ki stall ... ... ...

daya : toh

shreya : mujhe chai pini hai ..

daya : par mujhe ghar jaana hai ... ..

shreya : chaliye na

daya : nahi .. .

shreya : pls

daya use dekhta hai shreya bohut pyaar se bol rahi hoti hai .. .. daya mana nahi kar paa ta .. .. ..

daya : tum pi lo mujhe nahi pine hai

shreya : hmm

shreya stall par jaathi hai aur apne liye chai order karti hai ... .. 5 min baad shreya chai pi rahi hoti hai aur daya car mai hota hai ... ... daya bhi shreya ke pass aata hai aur apni liye chai order karta hai ... shreya smile .. ... kuch der baad daya paise deta hai chai aur dono car mai baith hai ... ... daya shreya ko ghar drop karta hai ..

shreya : thank you

par daya koi jawaab nahi deta aur car lekar chal jaata hai ... shreya bhi ghar mai jaata hai .. ..

* * *

i hope aap log ko chapter pasand aaye

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya & Kavi :-) :-)

Your Dareya forever :-):-)


	6. Chapter 6

koi bhi mistake ho toh sorry guys

* * *

next moring

purvi room mai so rahi hoti hai ... ... dimpal rook aati hai ... aur purvi ko uttha ti hai ... ...

dimpal : good moring purvi

purvi : good moring mom

dimpal : ab tabiyaat kisi tumhari

purvi : thik hai mom

dimpal : fresh ho jaav aur neeche breakfast ke liye aa jaav

purvi : ji mom

aur dimpal neeche chali jaathi hai ... purvi fresh hoti hai .. aur neeche aati hai dinnning table par ... ..

dimpal : purvi

purvi : haa mom

dimpal : kal raat tum apne room mai thi ...

purvi : haa mom kyu mai aram kar rahi thi ... di pocha lo

shreya : mom purvi apne room mai hi thi aram kar rahi thi .. ..

dimpal : tum dono jhote bol rahi hu..

shreya aur purvi shocked

dimpal : main kal raat tum dekh liye tha aate hove ... ..

purvi : mom vo

dimpal cut him

dimpal ( gussa ) : kya mai jaana sakti tum kaha gayi thi ... ... aur kal tum ne naatak ki party mai nahi aana tha is liye ... .. aur shreya ko dekhti hai gussa se ... aur isne bhi tumhara saat diye ... ...

purvi shreya kuch nahi bolti hai .. ..

dimpal ( angrily ) : mai kuch poch rahi hu purvi jaawab do ... ...

purvi : kavin ke ghar gayi thi .. ... ..

dimpal : kavin ke ...

purvi : haa

dimpal : kavin toh daya ke bhai hena ... aur tum use ke ghar kyu gayi thi ... ...

shreya : mom wo

dimpal cut him

dimpal : mai purvi se pocha hai tumse nahi ... shreya chup ho jaate hai ... ... jawaab do purvi kahi tum kavin se pyaar toh nahi karti

purvi ( tear eyes ) : bohut pyaar karti hu mai kavin mom aur shaadi bhi kavin se kargi ... ..

dimpal purvi ko slap karti hai ... purvi cheek par haath rehti hai .. ..

shreya : mom aap ye

dimpal shreya ko ignoor karti hai ... ..

dimpal : tu bhool gayi kavin ki mom aur bhai ne kya kiya tha shreya ko nikaal diya tha ghar ... ..

purvi bhaag kar room mai chali jaati hai aur room lock kar deti hai ... ... shreya bhi use ke pache jaathi hai..

shreya : purvi door open karo

purvi : di mujhe kuch der ke liye akela chode do

shreya : par purvi

purvi : di pls

shreya waha se chali jaathi hai ... ... aur apne room mai jaathi hai .. ... ..

shreya : kya karo purvi door open hi nahi kar rahi hai... ..tabhi shreya ko kuch yaad aata hai ... shreya kavin ko phone karti aur aaj shube wali baat bolti hai ...

on call

shreya : kavin pls tum purvi se baat karo

kavin : mai abhi baat karta hu bhabhi ..

call end

Shreya ( pov ) : kavin se baat kargi toh sab kuch bhool jaaye gi ... ...

kuch der baad ... shreya dimpal ke room mai jaathi hai ... ...

shreya : mom

dimpal : shreya tum

shreya : mom mujhe aapse kuch baat karni hai ... ...

dimpal : kya baat karni hai tumha

shreya : kavin aur purvì ke baare mai ... ..

dimpal : bolo

shreya : mom mai jaanti hu ... aapko nahi pasand purvi ka kavin se pyaar karna... lekin kavin ki kya galti hai ismai ...

dimpal : tu bhool gayi un log ne kya kiya tha tumhare saat ... ...

shreya kuch nahi bolti hai ... ...

dimpal : koi jawab nahi hai tumhare pass

shreya : mom mai bas purvi ki khushi chaati hu ... aur meri wajhe se purvi ki khushiya chin nahi sakti ho ...

dimpal : shreya ye tum

shreya : mom pls aap meri liye ek baar kavin ke mom se baat kijiye ... kavin aur purvi ki shaadhi ki baat bhi

dimpal : mai sirf tumhare kehna par radhika se baat karti hu ... .

shreya smile

at night

purvi abhi bhi room mai hoti hai ... .. dimpal aur shreya room enter hoti hai ...

dimpal : abhi naraaz ho mujhe se...

purvi : shreya di unse keh do mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai ... ..

dimpal : sorry purvi ... aur wo purvi ko hug karti hai ...

dimpal : mujhe tumha slap nahi karna chaiye tha ... lekin jab main kavin ke naam sunna mujhe gussa aa gaye ..

purvi : mom kavin bohut acha ladka hai ... apni family ke tara nahi hai .. ..

dimpal : jaanti hu ... is mai radhika se baat karta hu tumhare aur kavin ke baare mai ...

purvi : mom aap

dimpal : tumhari khushi ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hu purvi ...

purvi smile aur dimpal ko hug karti hai .. ..

dimpal : chalo dinner karte hai ...

purvi : haa

teeno dinner karna ka liye neeche jaathi hai ...

dinner karna ka baad purvi room mai aati hai .. ... aur kavin ko phone karti hai...

on call

purvi : hello

kavin : haa bol purvi

purvi : kavin ek good news hai ...

kavin : kya purvi

purvi : wo mom maana gayi humare rishty ke liye ... ...

kavin : sach mai purvi

purvi : haa kavin aur wo kal radhika aunty se baat karne aa rahi humare shaadi ke liye.. ..

kavin : kal aa rahi aunty .. ..

purvi : haa

kavin aur purvi baat karne lagte hai...

next day

dimpal daya ke ghar jaathi hai ... radhika phel baat karne se manna kar deta hai par dimpal ke rq kar ne se mana jaathi hai ... kavin aur daya hall mai hote hai .. ... dimpal kavi ke baare mai ... dimpal dono ki shaadi ke baat bolti hai ... par radhika ka is risth ke liye mana kar deti hai ... .. ... dimpal sad hokar ghar aati hai aur shreya aur purvi ko bolti hai ... ... .. kavin radhika se jagda karta hai aur wo ghar bhaar chali jaata hai ... ... daya kavin ko phone kar rahe hota hai ...par kavin phone uttha nahi raha hota hai ... ...

daya room

daya ( pov ) : pata nahi kavin kaha phone bhi nahi pick up kar rahe hai ... kya kar ro ... ...

at night

kavin ghar aata hai ... aur room mai chal jaata hai ... ... ... daya tabhi room mai enter hota hai ...

daya : kaha the tum kab

kavin : apne dost ke ghar tha ...

daya : kuch khaaye tum ne

kavin : nahi

daya : chalo dinner karte hai ...

kavin : mujhe bhook nahi hai bhai ...

daya : mai tumhare liye khana lekar aata hu... aur wo kitchen mai jaata hai aur kavin ke liye khana lekar aata hai... kavin khane ke liye manna kar rahe hota hai par daya use kesam dekar khilata hai ... ...

kavin : bhai mom kabhi mere aur purvi ke rishty ke liye raazi hogi ... ..

daya : kavin mom zarura manegi ... ...

daya (pov) : mujhe kuch karna hoga ...mai kavin ko aise nahi dekh sakte hu ... ...

daya kavin ke pass hi hota hai aur kavin se baat kar rahe hota hai... ...

next day

daya radhika room mai jaata hai ... ... radhika see him

radhika : daya tum yaha kuch kaam tha kya

daya : haa mujhe aapse baat karni hai ... ...

radhika : ager tumha kavin aur purvi ke baare mai baat karni hai toh ... mujhe iss baare mai koi baat nahi karni hai ... ...

daya : par mom

radhika : pls daya

aur daya waha se chala jaata hai ... ...

daya ( pov ) : mom toh baat sunne ko taiyaar nahi hai ... mujhe kuch karna hoga ... kavin ki khushi ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakta hu .. .. ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter update soon

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya & kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	7. Chapter 7

koi bhi mistake ho toh sorry guys

yeh chapter shot hai next long hoga ...

* * *

next day

kavin room

kavin so rahe hota hai ... radhika room mai enter hoti hai ... kavin ko uttha thi hai ... ... kavin jaag ta hi nahi hai ... .. .. bohut awaaz dene ke baad kavin uttha hai ...

kavin : mom aap

radhika : jaldi se fresh ho jaav

kavin : hmm

radhika : hum bhaar jaana hai ...

kavin : bhaar kyu

radhika : tumhare liye main ladki dekhi ... .. aaj use dekhne jaana hai

kavin shocked

kavin : Mai sirf purvi se pyaar krta hu ... mujhe koi ladki nahi dekhni hai ...

radhika ( angrily ) : mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai jaldi se ready ho jaav .. aur neeche aao

radhika neeche chali jaathi hai .. ..

kavin (pov ) : mom aap aise kyu kar rahi hai ... ... kavin fresh hota hai ... aur neeche jaata hai ... radhika wait kar rahi hoti hai ... ...

radhika : chale kavin

kavin kuch nahi bolta hai .. .. radhika aur kavin car mai behte hai aur ladki ke ghar jaate hai ... car stop hoti hai radhika aur kavin car mai se bhaar aate hai ... .. aur ghar ki tarf poche te hai .. .. kavin ghar ko dekhta hai

kavin ( pov ) : e toh purvi ke ghar is matlbe mom humare rithty ke liye raazi hai ...

radhika door bell bhejti hai ... .. dimpal door kholti hai ..

dimpal : radhika tum

radhika : andar nahi bolvogi ... ..

dimpal : andar aao

radhika aur kavin andar aate hai ... dimpal door band karti hai... .. dono sofe par behte hai ... dimpal dono ke liye pani laa ti hai...aur dono ko deti hai ... aur dimpal sofe par beth jaathi hai ... purvi bhi wahi hoti hai ... ...

dimpal : radhika tum yaha ..

radhika : haa mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai kavin aur purvi ke baare mai

dimpal : kavin aur purvi baare mai ...

radhika : haa wo mai is rishty ke liye taiyaar hu ...

dimpal : kya kaha tumne

radhika : mai kavin aur purvi ke rishty ke liye taiyaar ho dimpal ... aur mai sab kuch bhool kar kavin aur purvi ke shaadi kar wahna chaiti hu ...

purvi smile

radhika utti hai aur dimpal ke pass jaathi hai .. aur use hug karti hai ... .

radhika : sorry dimpal do saal phel ...main tum se bohut galte tarike se baat kithi is liye ... ... ..

dimpal : sorry toh mujhe kehna chaiye radhika main shreya ki shaadi daya se karva di ... ...

radhika : sayed daya ki kismat mai shreya likhi thi ... is liye daya ki shaadi muskaan se nahi shreya se hovi ... ... lekin ab hum sab ko bhool kar ek achi dost banna sakte hai kya dimpal ... ...

dimpal : haa kyu nahi radhika ... aur dono baat karna lag jaate hai ... kuch der baad radhika purvi ke pass aati hai ... ...

radhika : ye tumare liye purvi ...aur purvi ko kangan deti hai ...

purvi : aunty ye

radhika : shagun hai purvi ...

purvi leti hai aur radhika ke pair chuti hai .. radhika blessing deti hai ... ..

radhika kavin se

radhika : ab tu khush kavin

kavin : haa mom..

kuch der baad dono .. .ghar chale jaate hai ...

kavin radhika ko thank you bolta hai ... par radhika bolti hai mujhe nahi daya ko thank you bolo ... kyu daya ne hi .. radhika ko rishty ke liye haa bolne par manzura kiya hai ... .. ..

at night

daya office se ghar aata hai ... aur dekhta hai .. kavin hall mai hota hai ... kavin smile kar rahe hota hai ... aur tv on hota hai ... par kavin tv dekh nahi reha hota hai ...

daya : kya baat bohut khush lag rahe ho

kavin : bhai aap... aur wo daya ko hug karta ..

kavin : bhai thank you so much aapne mom se baat ki aur mom shaadi ke liyr maan gayi ...

daya : is mai thank you ki baat nahi hai kavin .. e sab main tumhare liye kiya hai kavin ... ... dono hug alag hote hai ... .. daya fresh hone room mai jaata hai ... daya door kholta hai aur dekhta hai... aur wo shocked aur gussa hota hai

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter ... i know chapter itna acha nahi hai boring hai ... .. pher bhi read karna guys ..

5 - 6 chapte aur pher yeh story end hone wali hai .. .. aur next mai dareya aur kavi scene bhi hoge ..

next chapter update soon

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever


	8. Chapter 8

daya door kholta hai ... aur shocked aur gussa hota hai ... room mai shreya hoti hai .. ..

daya : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho .. .. .. daya ki awaaz sunn kar radhika aur kavin room mai aate hai .. ..

radhika : daya kya hova ...

daya : mom e yaha kya kar rahi hai ...

radhika : mai lekar aayi hu shreya ko .. ..

daya : par kyu mom

radhika : kyu ki shreya ab yhi rahi gi .. .. .. is ghar ki bahu hai ... aur tumhari patni daya

daya : mai is apni patni kabhi nahi manuga .. .. aap bhool gayi is ladki ne kya kiya tha .. ..

radhika : jo ho gaye use hum badal nahi sakte hai ...daya sayed tumhari kismat mai shreya thi is liye .. tumhari shaadi is ke saat hovi ... ..

daya : mai ye sab baat nahi maanta ho mom ... aur wo washroom mai chal jaata hai .. ...

radhika : tum daya ki baat ka bura mat maan na .. ..

shreya : ji aunty ... .

radhika : aunty nahi maa bol shreya ...

shreya : ji maa ...

radhika room se chali jaathi hai .. ..

kavin : welcome home bhabhi .. aur haa bhai jab fresh hokar aaye toh dinner karva dena .. gussa mai dinner nahi karge bhai

shreya : thank you kavin .. haa kavin

kavin : good night bhabhi ...

shreya : good night kavin ... aur kavin room mai se chal jaata hai... shreya kitchen mai jaathi hai aur daya ke liye khana lekar aati hai .. daya almari mai se kapde nikal rahe hota hai .. shreya khana table par rahe thi hai .. ..

shreya : aapke liye khana

daya : mujhe bhook nahi hai ...

shreya : okai ... aur wo khana lekar jaana lagti hai ...

daya : kaha lekar jaa rahi hu ...

shreya : apne toh bol nahi khana hai .. toh kitchen mai rehna jaa rahi hu ... aur waise bhi aap nahi khane wale hai ... toh room mai rehne ka kya fayda hai ...

daya : rehna do ... aur wo shreya ke haat se khana leta hai ... .. khane lagta hai ..

shreya smile .. ..

kuch der baad shreya apne kapde almari mai rakh rahi hoti hai ... aur daya laptop mai office ke kaam kar rahe hota hai ... tabhi shreya ke phone bhaj ta hai shreya ke callear id dekhti hai ... nikhil ka hota hai .. ..

shreya : haa nikhil bolo

nikhil : tujhe yaad haina kal se collage start ho raha hai ... ..

shreya : opps mai toh bhool hi gayi thi nikhil ..

nikhil : acha hova main tumahe yaad dilaya .. ..

shreya : chal kal milte hai nikhil ...

nikhil : mai pick karne aata ho ...

shreya : thik hai ...

call end

shreya kapde rekhna ki baad ... sofe par jaa kar so jaathi hai... daya abhi kaam kar rahe hota hai ...

* * *

kavin room

on call

purvi : kavin mujhe lekin nahi ho rahe hai ... radhika aunty humari rishty ke liye raazi ho gayi ...

kavin : mom dil ki bohut achi hai purvi..

purvi : wo toh hai kavin

kavin : ab humari shaadi bhi jaldi ho jaaye gi ..

purvi : haa kavin ek week baad humari saagai hai ..

kavin : haa purvi ... acha ab mai phone rakhta hu .. nind aa rahi hai ...

purvi : haa bye good night kavin

kavin : good night

call end

kavin ( pov ) : kal tumhari liye ek suprise hai ... purvi jisi tum bohut khush hogi .. aur wo so jaata hai.. .. ..

next moring

dareya room

shreya fresh ho kar washroom se bhaar aati hai... daya mirror ke samne ready ho rahe hota hai .. shreya collage ke liye apni book se bag rakh rahi hoti hai .. daya use ka pass aata hai ...

daya : mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai ...

shreya : ji kahiye ..

daya : mom ne tumha accept kar liye hai .. lekin mai tumha kabhi accept nahi karga ... ...

shreya bas sunna rahi hoti kuch bol nahi rahi hoti hai ...

daya : tum is room mai toh reh sakti ho ... par tumha kuch rule follow karne hoge ...

shreya : rule

daya : haa first yeh hai ki hum dono room mai toh rehage par hum dono anjnabi hoge tum meri life interfere nahi kargi aur na mai tum life mai ... .. tum kuch bhi karo mujhe koi farak nahi padne wali hai

daya : dusre hai .. tum meri kisi bhi cheez ko haat nahi lagvogi .. ..

shreya : ye aap

daya cut him

daya : abhi meri baat pori nahi hovi hai ... tum koi khoshih nahi kargi ... meri dil mai jaag bane ki aur na meri kareb aavogi ... kyu meri dil mai muskaan hai aur use ki jaag koi nahi le sakta hai ... daya bag leta hai aur room se chala jaata hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : apne apni ghar mai jaag di wo bohut meri liye ... .. aur wo collage ke liye chali jaathi hai... nikhil ghar ke bhaar wait kar rahe hota hai ... shreya aati hai aur bike par baith kar dono collage ke liye chali jaatha hai ...

kavi side

kavin aur purvi dono coffee shop mai hote hai aur coffee pi rahe hota hai .. ..

kavin : purvi

purvi : haa

kavin : aaj raat tum free ho kya

purvi : kyu kavin

kavin : kya tum aaj meri saat dinner par chalo gi

purvi : zarura kavin mujhe 8 bhaj pick karne aa jaana...

kavin : thik hai ..

purvi : kavin shreya di kisi hai ...

kavin : achi hai purvi ...

purvi : acha ab mai chaliti hu .. shaam ko milte hai dinner par ..

kavin : okay chal tum drop kar deta hu ... kavin purvi ghar drop karta hai aur ghar jaata hai ... ...

daya house

shreya collage se ghar aati hai ... .. fresh hokar radhika ki help karti hai ... dinner banna mai ... ... shreya dinner banne ke baad shreya room mai jaathi hai ... aur study karna lagti hai ... tabhi door nok hota hai

kavin : kya andar aa sakta ho bhabhi .. ..

shreya : kavin tum andar aao ..

kavin : bhabhi wo ...

shreya : purvi ki pasand ke baare mai jaana hai ...

kavin : aapko kise pata ...

shreya : purvi ke phone aaye tha aaj ... dinner par jaana wali tum dono ..

kavin : haa bhabhi aur mujhe purvi ek suprise bhi dena hai ... ..

shreya : kya kavin ... kavin shreya ko bolta hai shreya smile

shreya : idea acha hai kavin

kavin : thank you bhabhi ... purvi kya kya pasand mujhe bataye ...

shreya kavin ko saari pasand ke baare mai bolti hai .. ...

at eveving

purvi house

kavin purvi ke intzaar kar rahe hota hai... 10 min baad purvi aati hai .. ..

purvi : sorry kavin wo ready hone mai time lag gaye ...

kavin : its ok ... aur kavin purvi ko hi dekh rahe hota hai ... purvi ne red color ki gwon phena hota hai... hair khole hote hai ... ..

purvi : kavin chale

kavin : purvi aaj tum bohut khobosurat lag rahi ho

purvi blush

kavin aur purvi car mai baithe car jaata hai .. .. kuch der baad kavin car stop kar aur dono car se bhaar aate hai .. .. kavin purvi ke eyes par blindfold banna ta hai ...

purvi : kavin ye tum kya kar reha ho.. aur meri eyes kyu band ki

kavin : tumhare liye suprise hai ... jab tak mai nahi bolta tum eyes open mat karna ...

purvi : okai ...

kavin purvi ka haath paked ... aur use help karta hai chalne mai .. dono poche te hai .. ..

kavin : ab tum apni eyes open kar sakti ho ...

purvi blindfold kholti hai ... aur wo dekhti hai aur shocked hoti hai

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry

thank you for review :-):-)

Keep Loving Dareya & Kavi

your Dareya forever :-):-)

.


	9. Chapter 9

purvi blindfold kholti hai ... aur wo dekhti hai aur shocked hoti hai ... ..

kavin ne candle light dinner plan ki hota hai purvi favourite place mai ... .. red aur white rose se decorated kiya hota hai ... ..

purvi : kavin ye sab

kavin : tumhare liye purvi .. . kise lag tumha

purvi : i like it kavin .. lekin yeh sab aaj kuch khaas hai kya ...

kavin : haa happy anniversary purvi ...

purvi : mujhe toh yaad hi nahi tha kavin thank you .. happy Anniversary kavin ... aur wo kavin ko hug karti hai ... .. kavin bhi us hug karta hai ..5 min baad dono hug se alag hote hai ...

kavin : koi baat nahi chalo dinner karte hai .. ...

dono table par behte hai ...

purvi : tumaha yaad tha kavin ..

kavin : aaj din mai kisa bhool sakte ho... aaj ke din tum meri life aayi thi.. .. ..

purvi smile

waiter aata hai aur khana table par rekhta hai ... aur chal jaata hai .. purvi khana dekh kar shocked hoti hai ... sab purvi ke favourite hota hai ... ..

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa

purvi : thank you ..

kavin smile

kavin : ab thank you hihi bolgi ya khana bhi khavo gi ... .. sab tumhari pasand ka hai ..

kavin purvi ko apne haat se khilata hai ... aur purvi bhi ...

dinner karne ka baad .. waiter cake lekar aata hai .. .. dono cake cut karte hai aur ek dusre ko khilate hai ... ...

kavin utta hai aur purvi ke samne haat rekhta hai ..

kavin : dance with me

purvi smile : sure ... aur wo kavin ka haath pakade thi hai ... ..

song start

tu meri hai saari zameen

chahe kahin se chalun

tujh mein hi aake ruku

tere siva main jaun kahan

koi bhi raah chunu

tujh mein hi aake ruku

kavin purvi ke eyes mai dekhta hai

tum mile to lamhein tham gaye

tum mile to saare gum gaye

tum mile to muskhurana aa gaye

kavin purvi ke forehead par kiss karta ..

tum mile to jadoo chaa gaye

tum mile to jeena aa gaye

tum mile to mene paya hai khuda ..

song end

kavin knees par baitha hai ...

purvi : kavin ye tum

kavin : will you marry me purvi

purvi smile : haa kavin ... aur kavin purvi ko ring phena ta hai ... ring mai dono ke naam ke First word hota hai **K P** aur bohut achi design hoti hai ... ..

kavin : aaj ki din 3 saal phele main tumhe apni di ki baat bolthi ... yaad hai tumhe purvi

purvi : is din ko mai kise bhoòl sakti hu kavin ... aaj ka din mere bohut sepcial meri liye...

kavin : i love you purvi

purvi : i love you too kavin ...

kavin : beach par chale purvi ..

purvi : haa kyu nahi hai ...

dono beach par jaate hai ... ice cream khate hai .. aur dono kuch tìme spend karte hai ... ... kuch der baad kavin purvi ko drop kar ta hai .. aur ghar pochta hai..

( i hope aap log ko kavi scene acha lage .. meri mind mai jo aaye main likha diya )

* * *

next moring

dareya room

shreya collage chali gayi hoti hai ... ..

daya office ke liye ready ho rahe hota hai ... tabhi radhika room mai enter hoti hai ..

radhika : daya tumhari coffee .. aur table par rakhti hai bed tik karne lagti hai ...

radhika : daya tum kal office chutti lena

daya : chutti kyu mom

radhika : kavin ke saagai bas 4 din baki hai ... .. aur hum kal shoping par jaana hai .. .. aur bohut saara kaam hai daya

daya : thik hai mom ... radhika chali jaathi hai .. .. aur daya office chala jaata hai ...

at eveving

shreya collage se ghar nahi aayi hoti hai ... ..

daya aaj office ghar jaldi aa gaye hota hai ... .. aur room mai office ke kaam kar rahe hota hai .. .. tabhi daya ko phone aata hai ...daya window ke pass baat kar rahe hota hai ... .. baat karne ke baad phone cut karta hai ... tabhi daya shreya ko dekhta hai shreya nikhil ke saat baat kar rahi hoti hai ... ...

daya ( pov ) : ye jab dekho tabhi isse baat karti reh ti hai ... .. ... aur wo bed ke pass jaa kar beth jaata hai ...

daya ( thinking ) : mai kyu soch reh ho us ke baare mai .. .. us ki life hai wo kisi bhi baat kare ... ... mujhe koi farak nahi padta ... aur wo kaam karne lagta hai ... ..

shreya room mai enter hoti hai .. ... aur shreya face par smile hoti hai ... ... daya see him ... ...

kavin : kya baat bhabhi aaj aap bohut lag rahe ho ... kavin enter the room

shreya : kavin tum ... ..

kavin : wo mai yeh dena aaye tha ... aur wo shreya bag deta hai ... daya dono ki baat sunn reha hota hai ..

shreya : ye tum kaha mila ... kavin

kavin : wo aapke dost hain nikhil use ne diya aap bhool gayi thi ... us ke pass

shreya : oh thank you kavin

kavin : welcome .. waise aaj aap bohut khush lag rahi hai ...

shreya : wo aaj mera mood thik nahi tha .. toh nikhil mujhe movie dekhne le gaye tha ... aur hum beach par bhi gaye the ...

kavin : oh

shreya fresh hone chali jaathi hai ...

kavin daya ke pass jaa kar behta jaata hai ... ..

kavin : office ka kaam kar rahe ho bhai ...

daya : haa kavin

kavin : bhai aap humsha office ke kaam mai hi busy hote ho .. kabhi kuch aur bhi kiya karro

daya : kavin tumha pata hai mujhe kaam karna kitna pasand hai .. ..

kavin : hmm ... waise bhai aapko pata hai ... shreya bhabhi na

daya : kavin dekho mujhe use ke baare mai ko baat nahi karne hai ...

kavin : okai lekin yeh baat aapka jaana zaruri hai bhai ... aap pati ho unke

daya : aisi kya baat hai ...

kavin : shreya bhabhi nikhil ko like karti hai ...

daya : kavin dekh mujhe kaam karne de .. mujhe use ki life ke baare mai kuch nahi jaana hai ...

kavin kuch nahi bolta hai aur room chal jaata hai .. ..

kavin ( pov ) : bhai par toh koi asar hi nahi ho rahe hai .. mujhe bhabhi aur bhabhi ko ek karna hai ... aur mai kar ke rahoga .. aur wo room mai chal jaata hai .. ...

shreya fresh hokar aati hai ... .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : purvi ki saagai mai sirf 4 din hi baki hai .. aur main abhi tak shoping nahi ki ... kal toh sab log shoping par jaa ŕahe hai ... par main nahi jaa sakti hu kyu kal extra class collage mai ... .. ab kya karro ... .. ek kaam karthi ho maa se pochti hu ...

shreya neeche jaathi hai aur radhika hall mai hoti hai ..

shreya : maa

radhika : haa shreya

shreya : aap log shoping par kitne bhaje jaane wali hai..

radhika : 11 bhaje ...

shreya : ohh

radhika : kuch preshan lag rahi hu tum

shreya : maa wo kal extra class hai aur mujhe bhi shoping par aana tha ... par kuch din tak extra classes hai .. aur saagai mai sirf 4 din hai ..

radhika : extra classes ke time kya aur kab tum khatam hoga .. ..

shreya : 2 bhaje ka collage time hai aur 2 - 4 bhaje tak extra classes ...

radhika : tum tesion mat lo daya tumhe pick karne aa ga .. 4 bhaje aur shoping par bhi le jaaye ga .. ...

shreya ( low voice ) : wo shoping par aaye ga mera saat .. wo mana kar de ge ... ..

radhika : tumne kuch bola kta shreya

shreya : nahi maa

radhika : chal mai baat karti hu daya se

shreya : par maa

radhika : bolna chal ... radhika shreya ko room mai lekar aati hai...

radhika : daya

daya : mom kya hova aap yaha ...

radhika : kal shreya extra classes hai ...is liye wo humhare saat shoping par nahi aa paaye gi ... kya tum 4 bhaje iss shoping par le jaav ga

daya : mom par mujhe kal 4 bhaje apne dost ke ghar jaana hai ...

radhika : par var kuch nahi apne dost tum kabhi mil sakte ho .. kal 4 bhaje shreya ko collage se pick kar lena aur shoping par le jaana ...

daya : ji mom ...

radhika : ab tu khush shreya ab tum shoping bhi kar paavogi ..

shreya : hmm

radhika room se chali jaathi hai ... ..

daya : ab tum khush ho ...

shreya : kya

daya gussa se : tumhe kya lagta hai mujhe pata nahi chale ga ... tumne hi maa ko bola hoga ki daya ko bol chale mera saat shoping par

shreya : mein maa aise kuch nahi bol hai ... mai bas

daya cut him

daya : ek baat yaad rakho mai tumhare saat shoping par nahi aane wala hu ... main tumhara saat is room mai nahi reh sakta hu .. toh shoping toh bohut dur ki baat hai ... ..

shreya eyes aaso aa rahi hote hai ...

daya : main sirf mom ki wajhe chup ho varna kab ke tum is ghar aur meri life se dur kar diya hota ... is liye toh 2 saal phela chod diye tha tumha ... .. par mom phir se ghar mai lekar aayi .. ..

shreya daya ko dekhti hai ... .. daya light off karta hai aur so jaata hai ... shreya sofe par so thi hai aur shreya ke eyes aaso aa rahe hote hai ... ...

next moring

shreya collage chali jaathi hai ... aur wo radhika mana kar dethi hai daya ke saat shoping par jaane se ... jab radhika pochti hai shreya se .. toh shreya bolti hai ki wo aaj late ho jaaye ga collage mai .. .. is liye shoping kar nahi jaa paayegi ..

mehta family aur kavin ki family shoping par jaathi hai .. .. kavin aur purvi ek saat shoping kar rahe hote hai ... dono apne liye kapde leta hai ... radhika daya ke liye leti hai .. aur apne liye .. ... dimpal bhi ... ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry

thank you for review :-):-)

Keep Loving Dareya Kavi

your Dareya forever :-):-


	10. Chapter 10

5 bhaje

shreya collage se ghar aati hai ... aur room mai jaathi hai ... daya room mai hota hai aur tv dekh rahe hota hai ... .. shreya fresh hoti hai .. aur sofe bheta kar coffee pi rahi hoti hai ... ... daya see him par us ignoor kar rahe hota hai ... ..

shreya ( pov ) : jaldi se coffee pi leti hu nikhil aata hi hoga .. ... shreya coffee khatam karti hai .. .. aur almari ke pass jaathi aur bag lane .. bag lana ke baad shreya jis hi jaana wail hoti hai ki phone ki ring bhaj thi hai ..

on call

shreya : hii nikhil

nikhil : hii shreya

shreya : nikhil mai bas ready hu ... tum neeche wait kar mai aa rahi hu ...

nikhil : shreya baat wo hai ki

shreya : bolo nikhil ..

nikhil : mai tumhare saat shoping par nahi aa sakte hu ...

shreya : kyu nikhil

nikhil : wo mujhe bohut zaruri kaam aa gaye hai is liye sorry

shreya : its ok nikhil .. sorry ki koi baat nahi hai ..

nikhil : acha kal collage mai milte hai bye

shreya : bye

shreya ( pov ) : ab kya karo ... ek kaam karthi ho akele chali jaathi hu shoping par ... ...

shreya phone bag mai rakhti hai aur neeche jaathi hai ...

radhika : kahin jaa rahi ho kya shreya

shreya : haa maa wo shoping par jaa rahi hu .. ..

radhika : akele jaa rahi hu

shreya : haa

radhika : daya ko bol wo aaye ga tumhare saat ...

shreya last night ke baare mai yaad kar thi hai aur daya ki baat yaad karti hai ...

shreya : nahi maa mai chali jaathi hu shoping par daya ko aram karne dijiye

radhika : thik hai lekin jaldi aa jaana baarish ka samay hai ..

shreya : ji maa

shreya shoping par chali jaathi hai ... ...

7 pm

radhika hall mai hoti hai aur wo preshan hoti hai ... ..

daya : mom kya hova aap kuch preshan lag rahi hai ... ...

radhika : daya wo shreya abhi tak nahi aayi ...

daya : aati hi hogi use mai preshan hone ki kya baat hai ..

radhika : daya bhaar bohut tezz baarish ho rahi hai ...

daya : hmm

radhika : daya tum shreya ko lekar aao use ka pass car bhi nahi hai ..

daya radhika ki baat ko manna nahi kar sakte hai .. is liye use jaana padta hai .. ..

shreya side

shreya mall ke bhaar hoti hai ...

shreya ( pov ) : baarish ko bhi abhi aana tha .. aur wo baarish ruk ne wait kar rahi hoti hai ... ..

tabhi daya ki car aati hai aur stop hoti hai ... shreya see him

daya : jaldi se car mai behta jaav...

shreya : nahi

daya : dekho baarish bohut tezz ho rahi hai ..

shreya : aap chale jaaye .. .. mai aa jaavi gi

daya : dekh tum zid mat karo ...

shreya : mujhe aap ki car mai nahi beth na hai .. aap phir char baat sunaye ge .. ... aur waise bhi main aapko nahi boltha aana ki liye ... .. aur mujhe kuch bhi aap ka kya lena dena hai ... aur shreya dusri side chali jaathi hai ... ..

daya car se bhaar aata hai ... .. shreya ke pass jaa kar khada ho jaata hai ...

daya : jab tak tum nahi aavogi mai bhi yehi raho ga .. ...

shreya use ki baat ko ignoor kar rahi hoti hai ... ...

shreya : ye baarish kab ruk gi ... .. shreya aur daya khade hote hai ... tab ek car dono ke pass khadi hoti hai ...

kavin : bhai bhabhi aap dono yeha kya kar rahe hai ... ...

shreya : acha hova tum aa gaye kavin mujhe ghar chod do ...

kavin : sure bhabhi

shreya car mai beht jaathi hai ... car mai purvi bhi hoti hai ... ...

daya ( pov ) : ajeeb ladki hai ... aur daya bhi car mai beht jaata hai ...

kavin car start karta hai ...

shreya : waise tum dono kaha gaye tha itni baarish mai

purvi : di mai divya ke ghar gayi thi ...

shreya : ohh .. aur kavin tum

kavin : bhabhi mai ghar par hi tha ... purvi ne phone karka pick karne bolaye ... ...

shreya : ohh ... ..

car mai ek dum shanti hoti hai ... .. koi baat nahi kar rahe hota hai ...

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : mujhe bhook lagi hai ... ... kya tum restaurant mai car rok sakte ho

kavin : ok

kuch der baad kavin car stop karta hai aur charo car se bhaar aate hai... aur andar jaate hai ... aur table par behte hai ... ... purvi khana ke order deti hai ... .. order mai abhi time hota hai ... .. ek table par ladki hoti hai jo kavin ko dekh rahi hoti hai aur kavin use dekhta hai .. aur wo ladki kavin ko smile karti hai ... aur kavin bhi use dekh kar smile karta hai ... daya see him

daya : ye toh gaye ab ... kyu ki purvi ne use smile karte hove dekh liye hota hai ...

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa

purvi : tum use ladki ko dekh rahe ho ...

kavin : nahi toh purvi ..

purvi ( angrily ) : main dekh tum use dekh rahe the aur smile kar rahe the .. ..

shreya : purvi kavin use nahi dekh rahe tha..

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : girlfriend saat hai phir bhi kisi aur ladki ko dekh rahe hai ... kisa boyfriend hai mera ... ..

kavin : are purvi tum galt samjhe ..

purvi : mai sab samjhe ti hu kavin...

daya : purvi tum sahi keh rahi hu ... mein dekh kavin use dekh kar rahe tha hai aur smile bhi ki

daya aag mai ghee dala rahe hai ... aur wo dono ki fight ko enjoy kar rahe hota hai ... ..

purvi : daya jiju kabhi jhote nahi hai bolte hai kavin ... ..

kavin : bhai aap yeh ..

par purvi cut him

purvi : utho kavin

kavin : kya

purvi : mein kaha utho

kavin utta hai ... purvi sit change karti hai .. .. purvi use ladki ko gussa se dekh rahi hoti hai ... ... aur purvi kavin ko sunna hi rahi hoti hai ... kavin sunna rahe hota hai .. sorry bolta hai ..

kavin ( low voice ) : sirf smile ki usa mai kitna kuch sunna rahi hai ... aur ladki ko bhi gussa dekh rahi hai .. pagal ho gayi purvi

purvi : tum ne kuch bola kya kavin

kavin : nahi toh purvi

dinner aata hai aur charo dinner karte hai ... kavin purvi ko ghar drop karta hai ... ... dareya aur kavin ghar jaate hai ... ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter..

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

next chapter update soon

Keep Loving Dareya kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	11. Chapter 11

Ye chapter shot hai next chapter long hoga

* * *

next day

radhika dareya ke room mai enter hoti hai .. ..

radhika : shreya

shreya : hàa maa

radhika : dimpal ke phone hai .. .. aur radhika shreya ko phone deti hai ... aur radhika room se chali jaathi hai ...

on call

shreya : hello maa

dimpal : hello shreya

dimpal : mai kab se tumhara phone try kar rahi ho par tumha ra phone nahi lag rahe hai ...

shreya : sorry maa wo mere phone mai network nahi hoga .

dimpal : oh ..

shreya : maa kuch kaam tha kya

dimpal : haa wo mai chaithi hu ... tum aur daya aaj raat dinner par aao ... ghar par ..

shreya : dinner par mai aur daya

dimpal : haa shreya ..

shreya : mom aaj hum dinner par nahi aa sakte hai ...

dimpal : kyu

tabhi daya washroom se bhaar aata hai

shreya : mom wo daya ko aaj bohut saara kaam hai aur aaj late ghar aana wala hai .. is liye ... aur daya shreya ki baate sunna rahe hota hai ...

dimpal : koi baat nahi lekin tum toh aa sakti ho na dinner par bohut din ho gaye hai tum ghar nahi aayi... aur aaj nikhil aur kavin bhi aa rahe ghar dinner par

shreya : nikhil bhi aa rahe hai ...

dimpal : haa mein use dinner par bulaye hai ..

shreya : thik hai ... waise bhi aaj collage ki chutti hai mai thod der mai aa jaathi hu ghar aap ke saat time bhi spend ho jaaye ga ...

dimpal : okai ..

call end

shreya : mai nikhil ko phone kar bol deti hu .. mujhe mom ke ghar chod de aur wo bhi ghar par aaye .. .. aur nikhil ko phone karti hai ...

daya ( pov ) : yeh nikhil ke naam sunn ke itna khush kyu hoti hai ... kahi ye nikhil ko like toh nahi karti hai .. .. aur shreya ke pass jaata hai ...

daya : kya baat kar rahi thi apni mom se

shreya : are wo mom ne aaj hum dinner par bulye hai .. aur mujhe pata hai aap mera saat dinner par chale ge nahi is liye mom ko manna kar diya ...

daya : aunty ko phone kar ka bol do mai dinner par aa rahe hu ..

shreya shocked

daya : mai office se jaldi ghar aa jaav ga tum ready rehna ..

shreya : aap sach mai mera saat dinner par chalige ..

daya : haa

shreya ( pov ) : aaj daya ko kya ho gaya hai ... itni achi tarika se baat kyu kar rahe hai ..

daya : kya tum abhi free ho

shreya : kyu ..

daya : wo kya 3 din baad saagai hai .. purvi ke liye ring lena jaana hai .. kya tum chalo gi ... ..

shreya : thik hai mai chalti hu aap ke saat ...

daya : ok

daya ( pov ): mai tumhe nikhil ke saat jaana nahi duga ..

shreya dimpal ko phone karti hai aur manna kar deti hai ki wo abhi ghar nahi aa sakthi hai ... ... aur nikhil ko bhi ... ..

daya shreya ko mall mai le jaata hai aur dono kavin ke liye ring dekh rahe hote hai .. .. par daya ko ring pasand nahi aa rahi hoti hai ... bohut saari ring dekhne ka baad daya ko ek ring pasand aati hai .. ..

night dareya aur kavin dimpal ke ghar jaate hai... dimpal ke ghar jaate hai ... dimpal teeno ko welcome karti hai ... .. nikhil bhi hota hai.. sab dinner karne baith hai .. shreya aur nikhil dono baat kar rahe hote hai ..par daya ko acha nahi laga rahe hota hai ... ... kavin see him

kavin ( low voice ) : bhai kya hova aap kha kyu nahi rahe hai ...

daya : kavin mai kha rahe hu .. ..

kavin (low voice ) : bhai aaj bhabhi kitni khush lag rahi hai ...

daya : wo toh roz hoti hai kyu ki nikhil hai use ke saat .. daya jealous ho rahe hota hai ... shreya aur nikhil ko saat mai dekh kar .. ..

dinner karne ka baad ... nikhil apne ghar chal jaata hai ... ... sab log baate kar rahe hote hai ... ... bhaar bohut tezz baarish ho rahi hoti hai is liye dimpal dareya aur kavin ko apne ghar rok leti hai ... .. dareya aur kavin agree karte hai ruk ne ka liye ... ... kavin radhika phone kar bol deta hai .. ...

kuch der baad sab log apne room mai jaate hai .. daya aur kavin ek room mai hote hai aur shreya aur purvi ek room mai... next day dareya aur kavin ghar chali jaate hai ...

* * *

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys ..

i hope all you like this chapter

kavi s fan sorry is chapter mai kavi scene nahi hai par next chapter mai hoga .. ..

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep Loving Dareya :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	12. Kavi ki saagai

3 din baad

aaj kavi ke saagai ka din hai ... kavin ne red sherwani pheni hoti hai ... .. aur bohut handsome lag raha hota hai aur daya ne blue sherwani pheni hoti hai aur shreya ne blue .. ... .. aur wo purvi ke intzaar kar rahe hota hai .. .. par purvi ki family abhi tak aayi nahi hoti hai .. ..

kavin : ye purvi kab aaye gi .. .

daya : kavin aati hogi ..

kavin : bhai itna time koi leta hai kya ready hone mai ...

daya : kavin tumahe thoda bhi sabar nahi hai .. ... waise bhi ladki ko ready hone mai time lagta hai .. ...

kavin : hmm .. .. kuch der baad mehta family enter hoti hai .. .. radhika welcome karti hai ..

daya : lo aa gayi purvi ... kavin see him aur wo purvi ko hi dekh rahe hota hai .. purvi ne pink phena hota hai ... aur wo radhika se baat kar rahi hoti hai .. .. baat karne ke baad purvi kavin ke pass aa kar khdi ho jaathi lekin kavin abhi use dekh rahi hota hai .. purvi see him aur wo smile karti hai

shreya : ab bas bhi kar kavin aur kitna dekho ga purvi ... saagai ke muraat nikhal rahe hai ... ..

kavin : bhabhi wo

shreya : saagai ke baad dekh lena ab purvi tumari hai ...

kavi blush ...

shreya : ab saagai start kare ..

kavin : ji bhabhi .. ..

kavin purvi ko ring phena ta hai .. ..everyone clap karta hai .. aur purvi bhi ring phenati hai ... .. saagai ke baad dono dance karte hai ( tum hi ho par kavi saat mai bohut acha lag rahe hote hai )... sab log dinner karne bhet hai ... par kavi nahi hote hai ..

kavin room

purvi : kavin tum mujhe yeha kyu lekar aaye hu ..

kavin : wo mujhe tumse kuch kehna ta ...

purvi : kya kavin ...

kavin : aaj tum bohut khobosurat lag rahi ho ... ..

purvi smile : thank you kavin

kavin cupped her face and kissed on forehead purvi smiled and closed her eyes kavin kissed on her both cheeks and leaned towards her lips he pressed his warm lips against her and started kissing purvi too responded too .. after sometime kavi broke the kiss .. purvi shyly aur wo kavin ko hug karti hai ..

kavin : i love you purvi ..

purvi : i love you too kavin ... .. purvi abhi bhi kavin ko hug ki hota hai ...

kavin : purvi

purvi : hmm

kavin : kya hova purvi tum thik hu ...

purvi : wo aaj shubhe se mujhe bohut ajeeb lag rahe hai jis kuch hone wala

kavin : aise kuch nahi hoga purvi

purvi : pata nahi kavin lekin mujhe lag rahe jise kuch bura hone wala hai .. .. aur wo rone lagti hai .. .. aur vo kavin ko zor se hug karti hai .. .. kuch der baad

kavin : purvi neece chal sab hum dhoond reh hoge ...

purvi : hmm ... dono neeche jaata hain... .. .. kuch der baad mehta family apne ghar jaati hai ... ..

* * *

other house

poore wall par kavin ke photo hote hai .. ek ladki kavin ke photo ko dekh rahi hoti hai

girl : tum aise kaise kar sakte hu kavin tum use purvi se saagai kise kar sakte hu ...

aur knife leti hai aur apne haat mai kavin naam likhti hai knife se .. use ke haath se blood nikal rahe hota hai ..

girl : tum sirf mera hu kavin.. aur mai use purvi ko tumhari life se bhout dur kar dogi ... aur wo smile karti hai .. ..

* * *

Dareya room

shreya room mai enter hone wali hoti hai ki par wo daya ki baat sunna kar ruk jaathi hai.. .. daya phone par baat kar rahe hota hai..

daya : dekho mujhe aur uske saat nahi rehna hai .. mujhe jaldi hi divorce par chaiye .. ...

lawyer : dekhiya divorces pepper banna mai time lag ga .. jise hi divorce pepper bane ga mai aap tak poch duga ..

daya : thik hai lekin divorces pepper banna mai kitna time lag sakta hai ..

lawyer : ek week lag sakta hai .. ..

daya : thik hai .. aur daya phone cut karta hai ..

daya : bas ek week ki baat hai shreya use ke baad humara rishty khatam ho jaaye ga .. .. shreya ke eyes aaso aa rahe hota hai .. aur wo room mai nahi jaathi hai terrace par jaata hai .. aur rone lagti hai ...

shreya ( tear eyes ) : jab wo tujhe apni life nahi rekhna chaite tu kyu unke liye roo rahi hai .. tabhi shreya ke shoulder par koi haath rakhta hai .. shreya aaso pouch thi hai aur trun hoti hai ..

shreya : kavin tum

kavin : bhabhi kya hova aap ro kyu rahi hai .. ..

shreya : kavin mai ro nahi rahi thi wo eyes mai kuch chala gaye tha .. ..

kavin : aap jhote bol rahi hai bhabhi .. mai abhi bhai se pochta hu... aur kavin jaane lagta hai .. par shreya uska haath pakade leti hai ..

shreya : nahi kavin tum daya se koi baat nahi karga ..

kavin : toh boliye baat kya hai .. aur aap ro kyu rahi thi ...

shreya kavin ko divorce wali baat bolti hai ... kavin shocked

kavin : mai abhi baat karta hu bhai se wo aise kyu kar rahe hai ..

shreya : kavin tumha meri kasam hai tum daya se is baare mai koi baat nahi karga..

kavin : par bhabhi ..

shreya : wo chaite hai mai unki life se chal jaav toh waise hoga kavin ... .. aur wo terrace se chali jaathi hai ...

kavin ( pov ): lekin mai ye kabhi hone nahi duga bhabhi ... .. bhai ke liye aapse achi ladki koi mil nahi sakti

dareya room

shreya enter tha room aur dekhti hai daya so raha hota hai .. shreya daya ke pass jaathi hai aur daya blanket dalthi hai aur forehead par kiss karti hai..

shreya ( pov ) : ab aap ko aur is rishty mai rehne ki zarurat nahi hai daya .. mai bas aapki khushi chaiti hu .. .. aap ki life se chali jaavi gi .. aur wo light off karti hai aur sofe par jaa kar so jaathi hai .. ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter..

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

next chapter update soon

Keep Loving Dareya kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	13. Chapter 13

next moring

radhika shreya aur kavin breakfast kar rahe hai te hai .. ... .. daya office phele hi chala gaaye hota hai ... ..

radhika : kavin

kavin : haa mom

radhika : kal shubhe meera aa rahi hai .. ..

kavin shocked : kya

radhika : haa use lene airport chal jaana ..

kavin : mom mai nahi jaane wala hu us lene ... ...

radhika : par kavin ...

kavin cut him

kavin : mom mein breakfast kar liye hai mai office jaa rahe hu .. .. aur wo chala jaata hai ...

shreya : maa ye meera koun hai aur kavin naam sunna kar shocked kyu ho gaaye ... ..

radhika : meera humare ghar ke samne rehthi ..aur uski family ka aur humara bohut achi bonding thi .. lekin kuch kaam ki wajhe se meera aur useki family ko mumbai chod kar pune jaana pada .. .. . meera saal mai ek baar humse milne aati rethi hai aur kuch din yaha rehti hai .. .. lekin kavin ko meera bilkul pasand nahi .. ..

shreya : ohh ..

breakfast karne ke baad .. radhika room mai jaathi hai aur shreya collage chali jaathi hai .. .. ..

kavin nd daya office

daya cabin

daya laptop par kaam kar rahe hota hai .. .. tabhi kavin cabin mai enter hota hai ...

kavin : bhai ... ye file aapne mangi thi

daya : thank you kavin ...

kavin : bhai wo

daya : kuch kehna hai kya kavin ..

kavin : bhai kal wo meera aa rahi hai kya aap kal use lena airport jaa sakte hai ...

daya : thik hai kavin ... lekin tum use ka naam sunna kar gussa kyu ho jaathe hu ...

kavin : bhai mujhe wo pasand nahi jab aati hai .. kavin kavin karti rehti hai .. aur mujhe dekth thi rekhti hai .. ..

daya : kavin tum bhi na .. .. wo ek achi ladki hai ...

kavin : jisi bhi hai mujhe nahi pasand hai... aur wo cabin se chal jaata hai ... apne cabin mai jaata hai aur kaam karne lagta hai .. ...

at eveving

kavin office se ghar nahi jaata hai ...aur purvi ke ghar jaata hai ... purvi se milne ... kavin sofe par betha hota hai aur purvi kitchen mai hoti hai aur dono ke liye coffee banna rahi hoti hai .. .. kuch der baad purvi coffee lekar kavin ke pass aati hai .. ..

purvi : kavin tumhari coffee ...aur wo kavin ke haath mai coffee ke cup deti hai ...

kavin : thank you .. aur wo cup leta hai .. ... purvi kavin pass sofe par baithi hai ...

purvi : toh office ke first din kisa tha kavin ...

kavin : acha tha purvi ... aur dono coffee pine lagte hai ...

purvi : kya baat hai kavin tum kuch preshan lag rahe hu ..

kavin : kuch nahi purvi bas thak gaye hu .. preshan nahi hu mai .

purvi : ohh ... ..

kavin ( pov ) : purvi tum sahi keh rahi thi kuch bora hone wala hai ... meera aa rahi hai aur wo tumha aur mujhe alag karne ki khoshih zarura kar gi .. kyu ki wo mujhe pyaar karti hai ... lekin mai aise hone nahi duga.. ..

kavin apni soch mai hota hai ...use pata bhi nahi hota hai ki purvi use awaaz de rahi hoti hai ... bohut baar awaaz dene ka baad kavin apni soch se bhaar aata hai ..

kavin : haa purvi

purvi : kavin kab se awaaz de rahi hu kya soch rahe hu .. ..

kavin : kuch nahi purvi wo office ke kaam ke baare mai soch rahe tha ..

purvi apna face dusre side kar leti hai ...

purvi : ab tum office jaana lag toh mujhe bhool hi gaaye hu kavin ...

kavin : aise nahi hai purvi ...

purvi : aise hi hai kavin .. .. mai tumha re pass hu aur tum office ke kaam ke baare mai soch rahe ho ...

kavin cupped her face and kissed on forehead ...

kavin : sorry purvi .. mai apni life ke se bhool sakta hu .. promiss karta hu .. tumha kabhi nahi bhool ga .. aur dono hug karte hai...

aur dono saat mai kuch time spend kar rahe hote hai ...

* * *

Dareya room

on call

nikhil : shreya tu kya pagal ho gayi hai.. ..

shreya : nikhil mai jo bhi kar rahi hu dono ki khushi ke liye kar rahi hu ... ...

nikhil : tune soch hai jab radhika aunty aur dimpal aunty ko pata chal ga to kya hoga ...

shreya : mai dono ko samjhe dugi nikhil ... waise bhi is rishty mai kuch taki nahi hu sakta hai iss acha hum alag ho jaaye wahi thik hai ... ...

nikhil : ek baat pochu tumse ...

shreya : pochu nikhil

nikhil : kya tum daya se pyaar karti ho

shreya koi jawaab nahi deti hai .. ..

nikhil : mujhe mera jawaab mil gaye shreya ... mai phone rekh ta hu ... ... call end

shreya ( tear eyes ) : bohut pyaar karti hu mai daya .. apni jaan se bhi zada lekin jis halat mai humari shaadi hovi .. mujhe pata hai daya aap kabhi mujhe accept nahi karga ..kyu ki aap muskaan di se pyaar karta hu .. aur mujhe bhi aapse kuch nahi chaiye ... bas aap ke naam ke saare apni zinadgi kaat lugi... ...

kuch der baad

daya office se ghar nahi aaye hota hai ... after sometime daya office se ghar aata hai ... ... aur room mai jaata hai .. .. .. shreya sofe par bethi hoti hai ... ... shreya daya wait kar rahi hoti hai .. ...

shreya ( pov ) : daya se abhi baat karna thik nahi hai ... daya dinner kar le phir baat kar ti hu... ...daya fresh hota hai aur neeche jaata dinner karne ka baad daya room mai aata hai .. shreya daya ke pass jaathi hai ..

shreya : mujhe aap se kuch baat karni hai ..

daya : lekin mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai...

shreya almari ke pass jaathi hai aur papper lekar aati hai aur daya ke haath mai deti hai ...

daya : ye kya hai ...

shreya : khud dekh lijiye ...

daya papper dekhta hai .. divorce papper hote hai ...

shreya : is par mein sing kardi hai .. .. aap bhi kardo sing ...

daya kuch nahi bolta hai bas papper ko dekh raha hota hai ...

shreya : appko kya lagta hai ... sirf aap hi is shaadi se khush nahi hu .. mujhe bhi aapse shaadi nahi karni thi lekin apne mom dad ke liye karni padi ... ..sirf mai 22 year ki thi jab aapse shaadi hovi thi ... aap bhi mujhe pasand nahi hu par ka karo apni family ke liye ke mai is rishty ko nibha rahi thi lekin ab aur nahi hota mujhe .. apni family ko khush kar ne ke liye apni life kharab nahi kar sakti hu ...aapke liye ... .. aur mujhe aapse divorces chaiye

daya : thik hai ...kal mai sing kar duga ...

shreya : kal nahi aaj hi sing kijiye ... kyu mai aapke saat aur nahi rehna chaiti hu .. .. .. shreya table ke pass jaathi hai aur pen lekar aati hai .. ..

shreya : ye lijiye aur sing kijiye ... aur daya ko pen deti hai .. .. daya papper par sing karti hai ...

shreya : jo kaam aap karne wale tha wo mein kardiya .. .. ab humara rishty khatam ho gaaye hai... .. aap meri liye sirf ek anjnabi hai aur kuch nahi ... .. shreya ke eyes aasu aa rahe hote hai ..par apni aasu ko rok ke rakhti hai ... aur wo washroom mai jaathi hai ... aur rone lagti hai

daya ko samjhe nahi aa rahe hota hai ki kya ho rahe hai .. .. aur na wo kuch bol rahe hota hai .. kyu ki wo shocked hota hai .. .. ...after some time shreya washroom se baar aati hai ... .. aur dekhti hai daya bed par beht hota hai .. shreya us ke pass jaathi hai .. ..

shreya : mai kuch din baad apne ghar chali jaavo gi ... lekin kya mai kuch din ke liye yaha ŕok sakti hu ... wo kya hai aapka room hai aapko pochna zaruri hai ...

daya : thik hai tum jitne din tak rehna chaiti ho reh sakthi ho ...

shreya : thank you ... .. aur wo sofe par jaa kar so jaathi hai ... ..

kuch der baad

par daya aur shreya nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai ... shreya apni marriage ka din yaad kar rahi hoti hai .. .. aur daya aaj jo bhi hova use yaad kar rahe hota hai ... dono sochte sochte so jaathi hai ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter..

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

next chapter update soon

Keep Loving Dareya kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	14. Chapter 14

next day ... daya meere ko lene airport jaata hai ... airport ke baad meera aur daya ghar aate hai ... radhika welcome karti hai ...meera sab se milti hai ... ...

radhika : meera fresh ho jaav mai tumhare liye nashata lekar aati hu ...

meera : thik aunty .. waise kavin kaha hai

radhika : kavin office gaaya hai .. aaj meeting hai ... is liye jaldi office gaye hai .. ..

meera : oh ..

radhika shreya se : shreya meera ko room dekha du ...

shreya : ji maa ... shreya meera ko room tak le jaathi hai .. .. meera fresh hoti hai ... aur breakfast karti hai ... ... .. aur kuch soch rahi hoti hai .. ..

kuch der baad ..

meera daya aur radhika hall mai hote hai .. .. tabhi shreya aati hai ...

shreya : maa

radhika : haa shreya

shreya : wo mai mom ke ghar jaa rahi hu ..

radhika : thik hai shreya

shreya : shaam tak aa jaavo gi ... ..

shreya jaane lagti hai ... tabhi radhika awaaz deti hai ...

shreya : haa maa

radhika : shreya daya bhi office jaa rahe ho tumha ghar drop kar dega ...

shreya : nahi maa mai chali jaavogi ... .. .. par radhika shreya ko daya ke saat jaane ke liye hi kehti hai ... shreya radhika ki baat maan leti hai..

daya : chali

shreya : hmm

daya car start karta hai ... shreya dusri sit par beht hoti hai .. ... car mai ek shanti hoti hai .. dareya ek dusre se baat bhi nahi kar rahe hote hai ... .. daya car stop karta hai ... shreya car se bhaar aati ..

shreya : thank you drop karne ka liye ... .. aur wo ghar mai chali jaathi hai ...

daya shreya ko hi dekh rahe hota hai ...

daya (pov ) : shreya mai jaanta hu ... .. tum mujhe se pyaar karti hu lekin mere liye phele pyaar bhool na aasan nahi hai ... .. mai sirf muskaan se pyaar karta hu ... ... aur karta rahuga ... .. aur mai apni life muskaan ke siva mere dil mai kisi ke liye jaga nahi hai ... .. ... daya office chala jaata hai .. ..

at evening

door bell bhajti hai ... meera door opne karti hai .. ... .. kavin hota hai ... meera kavin ko dekhti hai aur kavin ko hug karti hai .. ..

meera : kavin tum aa gaye ..

kavin ko meera ka hug karna pasand nahi aata hai .. aur hug se alag hota hai .. ..

kavin ( anger ) : tumse kitni baar bola hai .. mujhe hug mat kiya karro ...

meera : kavin mai bas ..

tabhi radhika waha aati hai .. .

radhika : kya hova kavin tum gussa mai kyu ho ... ...

kavin : kuch nahi mom ... room mai chala jaata hai ... .. radhika meera se pochti hai .. par meera topic chang kar deti hai .. .. radhika waha se chali jaathi hai ... .. ..

kavin room

kavin ( pov ) : pata nahi ye meera yaha aati hi kyu hai .. jaldi chal jaaye toh acha hai .. .. tabhi ke phone mai beep hota hai ..kavin phone leta hai aur dekhta hai purvi ke msg hota hai ...

msg

hii kavin..

kavin reply : hii purvi ...

purvi reply : kisi thi meeting ...

kavin reply : acha tha purvi ...

kavin reply : purvi mai fresh ho kar aata ho ..

purvi reply : okai kavin .. ...

kavin fresh hone chala jaata hai.. tabhi meera enter hoti hai .. .. coffee ke cup lekar ... meera dekti hai kavin washroom mai hota hai wo table par rekhti hai coffee .. .. aur jaane wali hoti hai ki kavin ke phone beep hota hai .. .. meera table ke pass jaathi hai aur wo dekhti hai purvi ke msg hota hai

msg

purvi : fresh ho kar aa gaye ..

meera reply : haa purvi

purvi reply : kavin kal sunday hai aur tumari bhi chutti hai kya kal hum movie dekhne chali..

meera reply : sorry purvi lekin kal mujhe rest karna hai .. .. aur mai abhi tumse baat nahi kar sakta hu ...bhai ne office ke kaam bohut diye hai .. bye

purvi reply : its okai kavin .. ... ...

meera smile karti hai .. .. meera kavin ke aane se phele jo usne purvi ke saat chat ki wo delete kar deti hai

20 min baad kavin fresh hokar aata hai ...

kavin : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho ...

meera : wo coffee dene aayi thi ...radhika aunty ne bol is liye ..

kavin : rekh di coffee aap tum jaa sakti hu ... .. .meera jaathi hai ...

meera ( pov ): ye toh bas shuravat hai purvi .. mai tumha kavin ki life se bohut dur kar dugi ... kavin sirf mera hai aur mera rakhga ... aur wo room mai chali jaathi hai ... .. kavi phone dekhta hai ... sayed purvi ke ko msg ho par koi msg par msg nahi hota hai ...

kavin ( pov ) : lagta hai kuch kaam mai busy ho gayi is liye koi msg nahi hai ... ...

shreya ghar aati hai ...aur radhika ke help karti hai kitchen mai .. .. ... kuch der baad sab log dinner karte hai aur apne room chali jaate hai ... par daya ghar nahi aaye hota hai office se .. shreya room mai study kar rahi hoti hai ... ... tabhi door nok hota hai ... ..

kavin : bhabhi mai andar aa sakta hu.. ...

shreya : kavin tum andar aao ..

kavin andar aata hai aur shreya ke pass sofe par baithi hai ...

shreya : toh kis aana hova

kavin : bhabhi wo ...

shreya : bolo

kavin : bhabhi aap maa se keh kar shaadi ki date jaldi nikaal ne bolne ...

shreya : kavin shaadi mai abhi sirf 6 month hi ...

kavin : 6 month tak mai wait nahi kar sakta hu .. ager one month mai shaadi ho jaaye toh acha hai ...

shreya : kyu purvi se dur nahi reh sakte 6 month tak wait nahi kar sakte ... is liye shaadi jaldi karna chaite ho ..

kavin blush : aise kuch nahi bhabhi wo mai bas ...

shreya smile : mujhe sab pata hai kavin ... mai maa se baat karti hu ...

kavin : thank you bhabhi aapne best bhabhi ho ... .. ...

kavin ( pov ): mujhe pata hai meera kuch bhi kar sakti hai aur mujhe aur purvi ko alag bhi kar sakti hai .. .. is mai shaadi jaldi karna chaita hu... ... ... aur mujhe aap ko aur bhai ko bhi ek karna hai ...

Kavin : bhai abhi tak nahi aaye hai ...

Shreya : nahì kavin

Kavin : sayed officd mai kaam hoga ..

Shreya : hmm ... kavin daya ke baare mai baat kar rahe hota hai lekin shreya sunn nahi rahi hoti hai

kuch der baad kavin room mai chala jaata hai .. ...

next moring

Shreya radhika shaadi ki baat kehti hai .. radhika bolti hai jisa tumha thik lag shreya . Aur wo pandit ji shaadi ki date nikaal ne ki bolti hai ... meera ye sunna kar wo bohut gussa aa jaata hai ... ... ..

dinning table

dareya radhika meera aur kavin breakfast kar rahe hote hai .. ..

daya : maa

radhika : haa daya ...

daya : mai office ke kaam se ek week ke liye bhaar jaa rahe ho ... ..

kavin : bhai kuch zaruri kaam hai kya

daya : haa kavin wo ek business meeting hai ..

kavin : oh kab jaana hai bhai ..

daya : kal kavin ..

radhika : daya tum akele nahi jaav ga shreya bhi jaaye ga tumhare saat

dareya ek dusre ko dekhte hai

daya : shreya kyu mom

radhika : daya jab se tum dono ki shaadi hovi .. use ka baad shreya apne ghar par thi .. aur sab thik hone baad ..shreya yahi hai .. aur tum dono kahin ghoomne nahi gaye hu ... shreya ke aane ke baad jab dekho tab office ka kaam mai busy rehta ho ... shreya ke liye tumha re pass time hi nahi hota hai .. ..

daya : par mom

kavin : bhai mom thik keh rahi hai ..

shreya : lekin mom collage ka kya hoga ...

radhika : shreya waise bhi collage mai chutti hai ek week ke liye yaad hai tumha ... ( shreya ki collage mai ek week chutti hai kyu collage mai kaam chal rahe hai is liye )

shreya : haa maa ...

radhika : tum apni packing kar lena .. shreya ... dareya ko baat maani padti hai kyu dareya ko pata hai .. radhika maane wali nahi hai ...

breakfast ke baad .. dareya apne room mai chali jaate hai .. daya apni packing kar rahe hota hai ... shreya daya ke pass aati hai ...

shreya : mujhe aapke saat nahi jaana hai .. par kya karro maa ke liye karna padd rahe hai..

daya : mujhe bhi koi shok nahi hai . tumhe saat le jaana ka .. wo toh mom itni baat bol is liye tumha le jaa rahe hu .. ...

shreya : toh mann kyu nahi ki mom ko

daya : ab manna toh kar rahe tha par mom kabhi baat sunnti nahi hai . .. ..

shreya : soch tha kuch din ke liye aap jaa rahe hai .. toh mai aram se is room reh paavogi .. par meri kismat karab hai .. ...

daya : mein bhi yhi socha ta kuch din tumse dur rahoga .. .. ... par mom ne sab galt kar diya

kuch der baad daya apni packing karta hai... aur shreya bhi apni packing karti hai ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter..

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

next chapter update soon

Keep Loving Dareya kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	15. Chapter 15

purvi room

purvi room mai hoti hai .. aur wo use ka mood thik nahi hota hai .. ... tabhi purvi ko ki dost priya room mai aati hai ... ( priya purvi ki best friend hai )

priya : purvi

purvi : priya tu kab aayi pune se ..

priya : aaj subhe hi aayi toh soch tum milo ..

purvi : oh ...

priya purvi ke pass bed par bheti hai ... .. pirya purvi se baat karne lagti hai .. par purvi sunn nahi rahi hoti hai ...

priya : purvi kya baat hai tumhara mood kyu off hai... ..

purvi : wo priya

priya : bolo purvi

purvi : wo aaj sunday hai aur mein soch kavin ke saat movie dekhne jaavo gi .. par kavin ko aaj office ka kaam karna hai .. ..

priya : oh yeh baat hai ..

purvi : haa priya .. .

priya : kyu na hum chali movie dekhne ..

purvi : nahi priya mera mood nahi hai ..

priya ( sad ) : hmm ab tu mere saat thode chail gi movie dekhne .. tujhe bas kavin jiju ke saat hi jaana hai ...

purvi : priya aise baat nahi hai .

priya : mai sab samjhe ti hu purvi... teri saagai ho gayi toh apni dost ko bhool gayi ..

purvi : thik hai chalte hai movie dekh ne .. .. .. .. ab sad hone ka nataak band kar mujhe sab pata hai .. tu ye sab kyu bol rahi hai... priya smile ..

purvi ready hoti hai aur dono movie dekhne jaate hai ... ..

meera room

meera ( pov ): mujhe kuch bhi kar ka purvi ko kavin ki life se dur karna hai... .. .. tabhi meera ko ek idea aata hai .. .. aur wo neecha jaati hai kitchen mai radhika ka pass

radhika : are meera tum kuch chaiya kya tumha

meera : nahi aunty mai bas itna baata ne aayi thi ki mai movie dekhna jaa rahi hu .. shaam tak aa jaavi gi ..

radhika : thik hai .. ..par radhika meera akele jaane nahi deti hai .. ... wo kavin aur shreya ko saat mai jaana ko kehti hai... .. .. kavin aur shreya ko jaana padta hai ... ... purvi aur priya bhi use movie hall mai hoti hai .. aur in sab ki sit ek dusre se bohut dur hoti hai ... 3 hour baad teeno hall se bhaar aate hai .. ...

meera : mujhe toh bohut achi lagi movie .. aur bhabhi aapko

shreya : achi thi movie .. ..

kavin (low voice ): is toh sab acha hi lagta hai ... .. ... pata nahi ab is ke saat aur kaha jaana hoga .. mom bhi humsha mujhe hi jaana ko kehti hai is meera ka saat ... ..

meera : tumne kuch bol kya kavin ..

kavin : nahi meera ... ..

meera : hmm ... ..

teeno car ke pass aate hai .. purvi aur priya bhi packing lot mai hoti hai ... priya ki nazar kavin par padti hai ... ..

priya : purvi kavin jiju bhi yahi hai ...

purvi trun hoti hai aur dekhti hai .. .. aur wo kavin ke pass jaathi hai .. kavin see him .. .

kavin : purvi tum

purvi : tum yaha kya kar rahe hu kavin ..

kavin : movie dekhne aaya hu .. meera aur .. par purvi kavin ko poora bolne hi nahi deti hai ...

purvi : kavin jab tumha meera ke saat movie dekhni thi toh mujhe bol dete .. jhout kyu bol tumne .. ...

kavin : mein koi jhote nahi bol hai purvi ..

purvi cut him

purvi : jab mein tumha movie ke liye bol toh .. tum ne bol office ka kaam karna hai .. .. aur ab tumha koi kaam nahi hai .. ... nahi aana tha toh manna kar dete jhote nahi bolna chaiye tha tumha kavin ...

kavin : purvi meri baat toh sunno ...

purvi : mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni hai ... aur wo priya ka pass jaathi hai ... kavin purvi ko awaaz de rahe hota hai .. par purvi sunna nahi rahi hoti hai .. ..

purvi : chale priya

priya : haa ..

purvi aur priya car mai behte hai ...aur chali jaati hai ..

meera ( smile ) : mujhe pata tha purvi movie dekhna zaror aagi .. ..is liye mein ye plan kiya .. abhi bohut kuch baaki hai purvi .. ... ..

shreya aati hai kavin aur meera ke pass ..

shreya : chali kavin ...

kavin : haa ... .. teeno ghar jaate hai ...

ghar jaana ke baad kavin purvi ko call kar rahe hota hai .. par purvi phone pick up nahi kar rahi hoti hai .. . kavin purvi ko msg bhi kar rahe hota hai ... par purvi reply nahi kar rahi hoti hai ... .. ...

* * *

at night

dareya room

shreya room mai kaam kar rai hoti hai .. .. . daya shreya ke pass aati hai .. ..

daya : kal subha jaaldi uth jaana .. 10 bhaj ki filght hai ...

shreya : thik hai .. ...

next day daya aur shreya dono radhika aur sab se bye bolte hai aur airport jaate hai ... kuch hour baad dono goa pochte hai ..

hotal room

shreya window ke pass hoti hai .. . aur daya phone par baat kar rahe hota hai ... ..

shreya ( pov ) : kitni achi place hai .. ... .. ..

daya phone ki baat khatam hoti hai aur wo shreya ke pass aata hai .. ..

daya : mujhe kuch kaam aa gaye hai is liye mai bhaar jaa rahe hu ... tum room mai rehna kahin jaana mat ...

shreya : hmm .. daya room se chal jaata hai .. .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : soch tha yaha aane ke baad kahin bhaar jaavi gi par daya ne manna kiya hai bhaar jaana se ... shreya room mai bor ho rahi hoti hai ... .. aur wo sofe par bheti hai aur tv dekh rahi hoti hai .. aur wo tv dekhte dekhte so jaathi hai .. ..

kuch der baad daya aata hai ... aur dekhta hai shreya so rahi hoti hai .. .. daya tv off karta hai ... ... ..aur shreya ko aram par uthta hai aur bed par leta ta hai aur jaana wala hota hai ki par shreya ke chain daya ki chian mai fas gayi hoti hai daya nikaal ne ki khoshih kar rahe hota hai ...par shreya ki nind khol jaati hai .. .. aur dono ek durse ki eyes mai dekh rahi hote hai... 20 min baad daya aur shreya eyes lock se bhar aate hai .. .. daya chian nikalta hai .. ... .. ..

shreya : aap kab aaye

daya : thodi der phele ...

shreya : hmm ... ..

daya : mai dinner order karta hu ... tumne dinner nahi ki hoga .. ..

shreya : haa

daya neeche phone karta hai aur dinner order karta hai .. .. dono dinner karta hai ... ..

daya : wo kal subhe mujhe meeting mai jaana hai ... good night

shreya : ok good night

dono so jaata hai... ..

* * *

next day

purvi room

priya : purvi ..

purvi : haa priya

priya : tu kavin jiju se baat nahi kar rahi hai ..

purvi : haa priya kavin ne mujhe se jhote bola hai ..

priya : kab tak baat nahi kargi ..

purvi : mujhe nahi pata hai priya .. aur wo room se chali jaathi hai ...

kavin office

kavin office mai kaam kar rahe hota hai ... .. ..

kavin ( pov ) : purvi phone bhi pick up kar rahi hai na msg ka reply kar rahi hai ... office ke baad purvi ke ghar jaana hoga aur baat karni hogi...

* * *

dareya side ...

daya wake up dekhta hai shreya mirror ke samne ready ho rahe hoti hai .. aur shreya ko dekh kar ek dum shocked ho jaatha hai .. .. shreya ne bule color ki short dress pheni hoti hai .. .. aur neck mai chain pheni hoti hai ..aur small earing phene hota hai .. .. ...

daya : kahin jaa rahi ho kya ..

par shreya replý nahi kar rahi hoti hai .. wo daya ko ignoor kar rahi hoti hai ..

daya : mai tumse baat kar ho .. .. daya ke bohut baara bolne par shreya reply karti hai ..

shreya : haa beach par jaa rahi hu..

daya : aur tumne ye kya phena hai .. kitni short dress hai ..

shreya : aap bolne wali hote koun hai ... .. mai kuch bhi phenu is aap ko kya ..

daya : kyu ki tum meri.. aur daya stop ho jaata hai..

shreya : patni hu right ..lekin ager aap ko yaad nahi hai toh yaad di la du .. humara divorec ho gaye hai .. aur ab mai single hu .. .. aur mai jo chaahu wo phen sakti hu .. .. ..

daya shreya ki baat sunna kar shocked hota hai .. .. aur shreya baģ aur phone lati hai aur chali jaathi hai...

daya ( pov): shreya yaha aana ka baad ek dum change ho gayi hai ... .. aur fresh hota hai aur apne kaam ke liye chala jaata hai...

* * *

at eveving kavin purvi ke ghar jaata hai purvi se milne par purvi ghar par nahi hoti hai .. .. wo priya se jhote bolna ko bolti hai aur wo room mai hoti hai .. kavin ghar chala jaata hai ... . ..

kavin ( pov ) : aaj bhi purvi se baat nahi ho paayi..

* * *

dareya side

daya kaam khatam karka room mai aata hai ...aur key se door kholta hai... ... ..aur andar jaata hai ... .. .. shreya abhi tak aayi nahi hoti hai .. ...

daya : shreya abhi tak nahi aayi .. ..aur wo shreya ko phone karta hai ...par shreya phone nahi pick up karti hai .. ..

daya ( pov ): mujhe hi jaana hoga shreya ko lene ... .. .. daya door lock karta hai.. aur beach side jaata hai .. ..

daya : ab shreya kis side hogi .. aur wo shreya ko dhoond rahe hota hai ... .. kuch der dhoone ka baad daya ko shreya dekhti hai .. .. daya use ke pass jaata hai .. shreya see him...

shreya : aap yaha kya kar reha hai .. ..

daya : tumha lene aaya hu ..

shreya : par mujhe aapke saat nahi jaana hai ... ..

daya : shreya kya tum pagal ho gayi .. time dekha hai chalo hotal .. ..

shreya : aap chal jaav mai yaha kuch der aur rehna cahiti hu ...aur wo jaana lagti hai ...daya bhi shreya ke pache hota hai .. shreya pub mai jaathi hai .. .. .. aur dance kar rahi hoti hai ... .. daya notice him aur wo table par behta hota hai .. ..

daya ( pov ): ye ladki pata nahi kya karna chaiti hai ... .. par mai is akele chod nahi sakta hu .. is place par .. .. .. .. kuch der baad shreya table par aati hai ... aur juice order karti hai ... .. 20 min baad daya shreya ko dekh kar shocked hota hai .. ... ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter..

koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

next chapter update soon

Keep Loving Dareya kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	16. Chapter 16

daya shreya ko dekh kar shocked hota hai ... .. shreya juice nahi drink kar rahi hoti hai aur wo sharab ki bottle use ka haath mai hoti hai .. .. .. daya use pass jaathi hai

daya : shreya ye tum kya kar rahi ho

shreya use ignoor kar rahi hoti hai .. ..

daya : mai tumse baat kar rahe hu ... .. aur wo shreya ka haath se bottle le ta hai

shreya ( drunken voice ): meri bottle wapise kijiye ...aur wo bottle lenki khoshish karti hai ...par daya use bottle nahi deta hai .. par shreya bottle le kar hi reh thi hai .. .. aur pub se bahar nikaal jaati hai...

daya ( pov ): ye ladki pagal ho gayi ... aur wo shreya ke pache jaata hai ... .. daya dekhta hai shreya road par baith hoti hai aur ro rahi hoti hai .. . daya see him ...

daya : kya hova ro kyu rahi ho

shreya : aap se matlab ... aur face dusre side kar leti hai ... ..

daya shreya ko uttha ta hai ... ..

daya : shreya baat kya tum ro kyu rahi ho ... shreya daya ko hug karti hai .. aur rone lagti hai ...

shreya ( sob ) : main aapse bohut pyaar karti ho par aap humsha mujhe gussa mai baat karte hai ... .. mujhe pata hai aap muskaan di se pyaar karte hai .. aur karte ra hi ge ..

daya kuch bolne wala hota hai par shreya use bolne nahi deti hai ...

( shreya sharab ki halat mai apne feeling bahar laa rahi hai )

shreya : mujhe aap ka pyaar nahi chaiye daya sirf aapne apne ghar mai jaga di wo bohut mere liye .. .. mujhe aapse kuch nahi chaiye bas aap ka naam ke saat poori zinadgi kaat lugi ... .. ... waise bhi mujhe pata hai aap mere kabhi nahi ho sakte hai ...daya shocked hota hai ... shreya rone lagti hai .. 20 min baad shreya hug se alag hoti hai...

shreya ( drunken voice ) : sorry wo galti se aapko hug kar liye .. aur wo jaana lagti hai ... ... daya bhi uske piche hota hai ... shreya daya ko bohut preshan kar rahi hoti hai .. naashe mai shreya kabhi rone lagti kabhi has ti hai ... kabhi daya se acha se baat karti hai to kabhi rudely baat karti hai ... .. aur wo hotal jaana se bhi manna kar rahi hoti hai... ..

daya ( angrily ) : shreya ab bohut ho gaye chalo hotal .. raat bohut ho gayi hai aur tumne bhi bohut pi liye hai... ..

shreya : ( drunken voice ) : dekha aap humsha mujhe se gussa sa hi baat karti hai ... .. jab tak aap mujhe acha se baat nahi karga mai nahi chalogi aapke saat ..

daya : ager mai pyaar se baat karga to tum chalogi ...

shreya haa bolti hai .. ..

daya ( bohut pyaar se baat karta hai shreya se ) : shreya please hotal chalo bohut raat ho gayi hai ... ..

shreya bohut khush ho jaathi hai ... .. daya use lekar jaane lagta hai .. kuch der baad shreya zabardasti daya ko sharab pi laa deti hai .. ... daya ko bhi naashe mai hota hai .. .. dono hotal pocha te hai dono naashe mai hote hai aur room tak jaata hai ... .. dareya are drunk .. shreya is not able to control herself .. issliye vo baar baar gir rahi hoti hai .. ...daya usse support karta hai ...

shreya : mmmm ... chode mujhe main aasmaan chu rahi hoon ...

daya : sambhaalo khud ko ... khud to chal nahi paa rahi ho aur badi aayi aasamaan chune waali...

shreya : aap aap kaun sa kuhd ko sambhaala le rahe hai ... aap bhi to hit rahe hai ... ...

daya bhi tedhh medha chal rahe hota hai .. . .. aur shreya ke bolne ke baad dham se gir jaata hai...

shreya : dekha .. dekha gir gaye motu...

daya ko shreya mein muskaan ko dekhta hai usse lagtaa hai muskaan use pe has rahi hai ... . ...vo shreya ka haath pakadta hai aur usse kheech ka niche bithaa leta hai apne lap pe ...

daya : ab bataata hoon kaun tedhs chal rahaa hai...

vo shreya ko bridal style mein uthaata hai aur uski taraf pyaar se dekh rahaa hota hai ... .. daya shreya ko room mai laa ta ke bed par letaa deta hai ... ... daya shreya ke haath se drink ki bottle rakhta hai .. ... .. aur dekhta hai ki vo shreya hai .. vo usse chod ke jaane lagta hai .. .

par shreya ussa ka haath pakadti leti hai .. daya mudhta hai aur ab muskaan ko dekhta hai ...

shreya : honto pe bas tera naam hai tujhe chaahna mera kaam hai .. ...vo daya ko apni taraf kheechti hai aur kiss karti hai lips pe ... daya bhi respond kartaa hai ... shreya neeche hoti hai aur daya uske uper ...

( Daya ko muskaan nazar aa rahi hoti hai )

daya : tere pyaar mai paagal hoon main subh - o - shyaam ... jaanam i love you . you love me

daya shreya neck par pe kiss karta hai then uske cheek pe .. ... while shreya blush kar rahi hoti hai.. .. daya is loving her uncontrollably ...

shreya daya ke eyes mai dekh rahi hoti ...

shreya : yeh raat soyi hai khoyi khoyi armaan mera hain jaage jaage... yeh kya mujhe ho gaya .. ..

shreya daya ko turn karti hai .. now she is above and daya is at lower positon ... daya sometime looked and found it is shreya but at next second usse muskaan nazar aati hai .. . shreya daya ki shirt button kholti hai .. while daya apne hand uske back pe rub kar rub kar rahaa hota hai ...

daya : zulfon ke saaye chilman banaaye aa mai deewani inko hata doon dekhoon tera chehra .. .

daya shreya ke B* hattaata hai aur uske face ko cup kar kr uske neck par pe hilka sa bite karta hai .. shreya smile .. while he hug her tightly ..

shreya : deewaangi ka jaam hai .. tu ishq ka inaam hai

daya : tere pyaar mai paagal hoon ...he smooched at her lips ..

shreya bohut khush hoti hai that finally she got her husband ...

shreya : jaanam i love you , you love me and this time she pecked at his lips ..

daya : jaanam i love you , you love me... ..

she cupped his face and looked in his eyes very lovingly then she kissed on his forehead .. .. thren she moved towards his cheeks and kissed on his both cheeks and bite on cheeks and left her passion mark daya loved her touch and become happy ... then she blocked his lips with her and kissing his lips hungrily .. she kissing him deeply .. daya also responded back ... she took his lower lips on her mouth and licked it and bite it daya felt pain and he was m * ** shreya was smile ... then left his lips and moved towards his kissing neck and kisses on his neck then shoulder .. she was kissing him passionately making carzy ... then moved towards his chest and kissed on chest after few minute daya again turn around ... ... and now he was on her ... he moved down and almost ripped her lower innner ...now two bodies but pure soul were egarly become one .. daya placed his body between her two legs ... ... daya put his lips on lips and started kissing passionately ... shreya too responded back with same passion ... then he pushed her himself insaid her focefully ... shreya felt pain and stopped kissing him ... tera were roling down from her eyes and she m**loudly she digged her naills on his shoulder .. daya was pressing b* to made her comfortable .. after few second when found shr calm ... he was pushing again and again ... .. both were makinf love with passion and aggression and after some time laid beside each other tiredly .. shreya was lying her head on bare back chest and resting ... daya placed a blanket on her .. aur dono so jaate hai

* * *

i hope all dareya fan like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

kavi s fan : sorry is chapter mai kavi scene nahi hai par next chapter mai hoga )

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	17. Chapter 17

.next moring

daya aur shreya dono hug karka so rahe hota hai ... ... daya ki nind kholti hai aur daya ka sar mai dard ho rahe hota hai .. .. aur dekhta hai shreya use hug kar ka so rahi hoti hai.. .. daya shock hota hai ... ... aur wo last night ke baare mai yaad karta hai use yaad aata hai wo shreya ko muskaan samjhe rahe tha ... ...

daya ( pov ) : shit mein ye kya kar diya .. .. shreya kya soche gi mera baare mai .. mein aur hug se alag hone ki khoshih karta hai par shreya nind mai daya ko aur zor se hug karti hai... ..par daya hug se alag hota hai... us bech shreya ki nind khol jaati hai .. .. daya utta kar bed par bhet jaata hai .. ... shreya ka sar dard kar rahe hota hai .. aur wo uttne wali hoti hai .. par wo khud ka dekhti hai aur shocked hoti .. shreya ne daya ki shirt pheni hoti hai ..

shreya ( pov ) : mai daya ki shirt mai kisa mein toh blue color ki dress pheni thi... tabhi use last night ke baare mai yaad aata hai .. aur utta kar washroom mai chali jaathi hai ...aur door band kar deti hai .. ...

shreya ( pov ): daya kya soch ga mere baara mai mein kal sharab ki halat mai daya ko kiss kar diya .. ... kuch der baad shreya fresh ho kar bahar aati hai .. .. daya phone par baat kar rahe hota hai .. ... .. after sometime daya ki baat khatam hoti hai .. .. .. dono ek dusre se nazar nahi mila rahi hota hai kyu ki kal raat jo hu use baad ke dono baat karne mai aajab lag rahe hai ... daya fresh hokar apne kaam ka liye chal jaata hai .. . aur shreya room mai hi hoti hai .. ..

purvi abhi tak kavin se baat nahi kar rahi hoti hai .. .. kyu ki meera dono ke bech misunderstanding kar rahi hoti hai wo kabhi kavi baat karne hi nahi deti hai ...

* * *

purvi room

purvi window ke pass bathi hoti hai aur soch rahi hoti hai .. tabhi priya room mai enter hoti hai ..aur wo purvi ko awaza de rahi hoti hai par purvi sunn nahi rahi hoti hai...priya purvi ke shoulder par haath rakhti hai .. purvi apni soch se bhaar aati hai.. ..

priya : kab se awaaz de rahi hu tum kaha khoyi huvi ho ... aur kya hova tumahe

purvi : kuch nahi priya bas kuch soch rahi thi

priya : kavin jiju ke baare mai soch rahi hai kya ... ...

purvi : haa

priya : tu abhi tak kavin jiju se baat nahi kar rahi hai purvi .. ..

purvi : mai baat toh karna chaiti ho priya par wo

priya : bol purvi ..

purvi : jab bhi kavin ko phone karti hu .. tab meera phone pick up karti hai aur bolti hai kavin busy hai .. .. kabhi bolti hum log shoping par hai ..kabhi movie dekh rahe hai.. jab se meera aayi hai tab se kavin use ka saat hi rehkhta hai .. mera liye time hi nahi kavin ko ... ..

priya : mai baat karti ho kavin jiju se

purvi : koi baat karna ki zarurat nahi hai .. priya kavin se ... ab mujhe kavin se koi baat karni hai naa use milna hai .. .. aur purvi face dusre side kar leti hai ..

meera kuch na kuch karka kavin ko apne saat kahi bhi lekar jaathi hai aur wo kavin ka phone bhi leti hai .. aur jab purvi ka phone aata hai tab wo baat karka call list delete kar deti hai tak ki kavin ko pata chal ki purvi ka phone aaye tha .. ... kavin ko laga ta hai purvi use naraz hai aur wo baat nahi karna chaithi hai.. .. aur is liye dono ek dusre baat nahi kar rahe hote hai ..

priya ( pov ) : mujhe lagta hai dono ko ke bech kuch galtfemi ho rahi hai ab mujhe hi kuch karna hoga. ...

priya : acha ab mai chalti ho mujhe kuch kaam hai ..

purvi : thik hai priya .

priya : bye purvi

purvi : bye priya

at eveving

purvi apne room mai hoti hai.. tabhi purvi ka phone bhaj ta hai ... purvi callear id dekhti hai .. .. priya ka hota hai ..

priya : hello purvi

purvi : haa bolo priya

priya : purvi tu abhi mera ghar par aa sakti hai kya

purvi : abhi priya

priya : haa .. wo mujhe tum se kuch zaruri baat karni hai ..

purvi : thik hai mai aati hu ..call end

priya kavin ko phone karka ghar bol thi hai .. .. kuch der baad purvi priya ke ghar pochti hai ... .. aur wo priya ka room ki taraf jaathi hai .. jis hi wo andar jaathi hai .. kavin bhi room mai hota hai.. .. tabhi priya bahar se door lock kar deti hai ..

purvi : priya door open kar ro ..

priya : nahi

kavin : priya tumne door kyu band ki hai kholo door ..

priya : nahi jab tak tum dono ki galtfemi dur nahi hoti ... mai door kholne nahi wali hu .. .. aur wo chali jaathi hai .. ..

* * *

ye chapter shot hai par next chapter long hoga

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	18. Chapter 18

priya kavi lock karka chali jaathi hai ...kavi room mai akela hote hai .. dono mai sa koi baat nahi kar rahe hota hai .. ..

kavin : purvi

purvi kavin ko ignoor kar rahi hoti hai .. aur wo window ke pass jaathi hai .. kavin purvi ke pass jaata hai aur piche se hug karta hai

purvi : kavjn kya kar rahe ho .. chodo mujhe ... aur wo hug se alag hone ki khoshih karti hai .. par kavin use aur zor sa hug karta hai

kavin : jab tak tum meri baat nahi sunn leti mai tumahe jaane nahi dena wala hu... ..

purvi kuch nahi bolti hai .. ..

kavin : purvi humare beech jo galtfemi hovi hai vo sab meera kar rahi hai .. .. .. .. aur purvi turn hoti hai kavi ek dusre ke bohut close hota hai

purvi ( confuse ) : meera par kyu kavin

kavin : meera ko bahar naa hota wo humsha mom ko bolti hai aur mom ke khen par mujhe jaa padta hai ... aur vo humsha mera phone le leti thi...tak tum mujhe se baat karna sako ..

purvi : kavin meera ek achi ladki hai vo aise kyu kargi tumhe koi galtfemi hovi hai.. ..

kavin : mujhe koi galtfemi nahi hovi purvi .. tum yakeen nahi aa rahe mera baato ka ..

purvi : kavin mujhe tum par yakeen hai .. par meera tum bohut achi dost hai aur vo aise kabhi nahi kargi .. ...

kavin : thik hai ek kaam karo meera ko phone kar aur mera baare pochu ki mai kaha ho ...

purvi meera ko phone karti hai .. purvi phone loud speaker par rekhti hai .. purvi meera ko kavin ke baare pochti hai ... meera bolthi hai ki kavin mera saat hai .. ... purvi shocked hoti hai ye sunna kar .. kuch der baad purvi call cut karti hai ...

kavin : ab tum mera baat par yakeen hai purvi ...

purvi : kavin meera ye sab kyu kar rahi hai .. itna bada jhote kyu bola use ne

kavin : kyu ki meera mujhe se pyaar karti hai aur wo nahi chati ki hum dono ek ho vo hum alag kar na chaithi hai .. ..

purvi shocked...aur wo kavin ko hug karti hai ..

purvi : i am sorry kavin mein itne din tak meera ki baat sunna kar tumse baat nahi ki .. mujhe maaf kar do

kavin : purvi jo ho gaaya use bhool jaav... lekin pls tum meera se dur rehna .. wo tumare saat kuch bhi kar sakti hai ...

purvi : kavin mujhe kuch nahi hoga jab tum mere saath ho .. .. aur kavin bhi use hug karta hai... ..

tabhi priya room ka lock kholti hai ..aur wo andar aati hai .. .. kavi hug se alag hota hai ...

priya : chalo acha hai tum dono ki beech ki saari galtfemi dur ho gayi...

purvi : ye sab tumari wajhe sa hova hai priya

priya : apni dost ke liye itna toh kar hi sakti ho mai..

kavi priya ko thank you bolte hai .. aur chal jaata hai .. kavi kuch der aur time spend karte hai

* * *

dareya side

daya abhi tak apne kaam se nahi aaya hota hai .. shreya room mai hoti hai aur wo sofe par baitha hoti hai ...aur wo kal raat ke baare mai soch kar blush kar rahi hoti hai .. aur daya ke khayalo mai hoti hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ) : kal raat jo bhi hova .. usa baad lagta hai daya bhi mujhe se pyaar karta hai .. ( par shreya ko pata nahi hai ki daya shreya ko muskaan samjhe rahe tha aur shreya ko lag raha hota ki daya muskaan ko bhool gaye hai ... ...) ab sab thik ho jaaye ga humare beech... ... ..

ek week baad

dareya shimla se mumbai wapise aata hai ... ... iss ek week mai daya shreya se bohut acha se baat kar raha hota hai.. ..aur vo divorces pepper bhi phad deta hai .. aur shreya ko lag raha hota hai ki daya bhi use pyaar karta hai.. .. aur daya rishty ko ek moka dena chaita hai .. ..

nikhil house

shreya nikhil ke ghar hoti hai .. collage ke kaam hota hai is liye ... ... nikhil coffee lekar aata hai ..

nikhil : ye le tumare liye coffee .. aur vo shreya ko coffee cup deti hai .. ..

shreya : thank you nikhil .. ...

nikhil : kya baat aaj kal tu bohut khush rehti hai .. jab se shimla se aayi hai tab se

shreya : nikhil aise kuch nahi hai ..mai toh bas

nikhil : phela toh ek shaant rehti thi aur ab bohut khush rehti hai ... ...lagta hai daya aur tere beech sab thik ho gaaye ..

shreya : haa nikhil daya mujhe se bohut acha se baat karta hai aur vo humare rishty ko ek moka dena chaita hai ...

nikhil : mai tumha re liye bohut khush ho shreya .. ...

aur dono collage ka kaam karne lagte hai ...

at evening

shreya room mai enter hone wali hoti hai ki par wo daya aur kavin ke baat sunna kar stop ho jaathi hai .. ...

kavin : bhai mai bohut khush ho .. apne shreya bhabhi ko accept kar liye .. ..

daya : kavin shreya achi ladki hai ..aur wo dil ki buri nahi hai .. ...aur waise bhi ek naa ek din to mujhe shreya ko accept karna padta .. aur waise bhi mom ko bhi shreya bohut pasand hai .. .. shreya smile

kavin : bhai aapse ek baat pochu ...

daya : pochu kavin

kavin : kal ager muskaan aa jaaye toh kya aap shreya bhabhi aur muskaan mai kise choose karga

daya : mai muskaan ko ...( ye sunna kar shreya ke eyes aaso aane lagta hai aur wo waha se chali jaata hai ) nahi shreya ko choose karta hai kyu ki mai shreya se pyaar karna lag ho kavin aur ab muskaan ke liye mera dil mai koi jaag nahi hai .. muskaan mera past thi aur shreya mera liye sab kuch hai .. ..

kavin smile

daya : kavin mein shreya ke saath bohut galt kiya hai .. humsha use rudely baat ki ... aur humsha use hurt kiya hai .. ..

kavin : bhai jo hova usse bhool jaaye aur bhabhi ka new saat aapni new life start kijiye .. ...

aur dono baat karne lag jaate hai... ..

shreya tarrace par hoti hai aur ro rahi hoti hai

shreya ( sob ): mai kitni pagal hu ... mai samjhe rahi thi daya mujhe se pyaar karta hai .. .. wo sirf apni mom ka liye mujhe se ache se baat kar rahe hai .. aur kuch nahi hai .. .. wo bas muskaan di se pyaar karte hai aur di ko bhool nahi paaye hai ... ... kuch der baad shreya apne aasu pochti hai .. aur aapne room mai jaathi hai ... ... daya office ka kaam kar rahe hota hai .. ... daya see him aur wo use dekh kar smile karta hai .. shreya fake smile karti hai aur wo washroom mai chali jaathi hai fresh hone .. ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	19. Chapter 19

next day

dareya room

shreya collage ka liye ready ho rahi hoti hai .. ...

daya : shreya

shreya : haa daya

daya : mai office jaa rahe ho chalo tum bhi drop mar deta hu collage .. .

shreya : nahi daya mai chali jaavu gi .. waise bhi Aap ko office ka liye lata ho rahe hoga ...

daya : par shreya

shreya : daya mai chali jaavu ga waise bhi .. nikhil mujhe pick up karna aa reha hai ..

daya : thik hai .. aur shreya apna bag lati hai aur vo neeche jaathi hai .. nikhil neeche wait kar rahe hota hai .. vo nikhil ka saat chali jaathi hai .. ...

daya ( pov ) : shreya ko kuch to hova hai .. mujhe sa zada baat nahi karti hai .. jab mai baat karta hu wo kuch baahana bana kar kuch kaam kar na lagti hai ... ... mujhe shreya sa baat karni hogi .. aur wo office ka liye chala jaata hai .. ...

hall

radhika kavin aur meera breakfast kar rahe hota hai .. ... .. ...

radhika : kavin

kavin : haa mom

radhika : kavin tumari shaadi mai sirf ek week hi baki hai ... ..

kavin : haa mom aur bohut saara kaam baki hai .. ..

radhika : hum ne shoping to kar liye hai.. ... ..

kavin : hmm.. .. kavin break fast ka baad office chala jaata hai .. aur radhika ka shaadi ki arrangement mai lag jaathi hai .. ..

meera room

meera ( pov ) : kitna sab kuch karna ka baad bhi .. .. purvi kavin sa baat kar rahi hai ... ... aur dono ka beech sab thik ho gaaya mein socha ta mera plan kaam kar gaya aur purvi kavin sa aapna rishty thod degi par aise kuch nahi hova...

meera kavin ka photo ko dekhti hai...

meera : mai tumhari shaadi uss purvi se kabhi hone nahi dugi ... ab mujhe kuch aur plan banna hoga .. ...

* * *

mehta house

purvi kitchen mai hoti hai aur wo kitna der sa kuch bana rahi hoti hai ... .. tabhi dimpal kitchen mai enter hoti hai ... ..

dimpal : ye sab kya hai purvi ... ... aur wo poore kitchen ko dekh rahi hoti hai .. ..

purvi : mom aap

dimpal : ye kya haal kar diya tumne kitchen ka

poora kitchen messy hota hai ... ... saari vegetables floor par hota hai. ... aur flour purvi ka face par hota hai.. ...

purvi : sorry mai vo

dimpal : aaj toh kitchen mai kisa aur kya bana rahi hai ... toh aaj se phela kab kitchen mai peir bhi nahi rekha hai .. aur aaj kya baat hai..

purvi : mom mai kavin ka liye uss ki favourite dish banna rahi ho .. ...

dimpal : kavin ka liye ...

purvi : haa mom..

dimpal : aaj tak tuna apni mom ka liye kuch nahi bana yaa .. .. .. waise kya banaya hai . ... purvi dimpal ko dekhti hai ..

purvi : chole bhature .. kavin ko bohut pasand hai ... ..

dimpal : ohh kya baat hai .. ...

purvi : mom aap tast karka bolna kisa bana hai ... ...

dimpal : nahi purvi wo kya aaj mera fast hai ...

purvi : ok koi baat nahi hai ... ..

dimpal purvi ki help karti hai .. kitchen clean karna mai .. .. ..

at afternoon

lunch time

purvi kavin ka liye khana lekar office mai aati hai aur wo kavin ka cabin mai wait kar rahi hoti hai.. Kavin aur daya ek meeting mai gaaya hota hai ... .. ... kuch der baad kavin aur daya dono cabin mai aata hai aur dono meeting ka baare mai baat kar rahe hota hai .. kavin see him

kavin : purvi tum yaha

purvi : kab se wait kar rahi thi tumhara kavin ..

kavin : vo meeting thi is liye bohut time la gaaya .. ...

daya : kavin mai jaata hu .. wo mujhe bohut saara kaam hai ...

purvi : jiju aap ruk jaaye na .. lunch kar lijiya .. .. waise bhi abhi lunch time hai ..

purvi ka bohut baar bolna par daya rok jaata hai .. ..

purvi : kavin mein aaj tumhare liye .favourite dish banai hai .. ..

kavin smile

purvi kavin aur daya ko khana sreved karti hai .. ..

purvi : tast karka bolo kisi bana hai ...

daya aur kavin tast karte hai aur dono ka face color ek dum changa ho jaata hai .. .. kyu dish salt bohut hota hai aur chilli powder bhi hota hai .. ... par daya aur kavin ko khana padta hai .. .. aur wo log bohut tarif karta hai dish ki .. ..

purvi : jiju aur lijiye na

daya : nahi purvi mein bohut kha liye hai .. kavin ko do.. aur wo waha sa chala jaata hai ...

kavin : nahi

purvi : kya hova kavin.. tumha pasand nahi aayi

kavin : aise baat nahi hai ...dish bohut achi bni hai... par abhi mein bohut kha liye hai .. ye yahi rehna do mai raat khavoga ..

purvi : thik hai kavin.. ..

purvi : acha ab mai chalti ho mom intzaar kar rahi hogi .. .. ...purvi bohut khush hoti hai .. .. aur wo chali jaathi hai ..

kavin ( pov ) : purvi tumha khush dekh kar bohut acha lag raha hai.. aur mai tumhare face par se ye smile jaana nahi deta chaita ho .. is liye pheli baar tumse jhote bola mein .. .. aur tumne mere liye itna pyaar sa banaya hai ...tumhara dil kaise thod sakta hu... .. kuch der baad wo kaam karna lag jaata hai ... ...

* * *

daya cabin

daya laptop mai kaam kar rahe hota hai ..par kaam nahi shreya ka baara mai soch rahe hota hai .

daya ( thinking ) : mujhe shreya sa apni dil ki baat bolne hai par kisa bolo samjhe nahi aa rahe hai ... .. aur vo idea sochna lagta hai ..

at night

sab log dinner karka so gaya hota hai ... shreya abhi tak aayi nahi hoti hai kyu ki shreya ka collage ka kaam kar rahi hoti hai .. .. nikhil ka ghar ... ..

kuch der baad shreya door kholti hai andar aati hai .. aur dekhti hai daya hall mai hota hai ... aur sofe par baitha hota hai .. ..

daya : aa gayi tum kab sa wait kar raha ta tumhara ...

shreya : wo collage ka kaam itna tha ki der ho gayi .. ...

daya : oh ... aur shreya fresh hona chali jaathi hai .. .. kuch der baad shreya fresh ho kar neeche aati hai .. ..

daya : chalo saat mai dinner karte hai ..

shreya : aap ne dinnner nahi kiya kya

daya : nahi tumhara wait kar rahe tha ..

shreya ( pov ) : daya aapko samjh na bohut mushkil hai kabhi lagta hai .. aap mujhe sa pyaar karta hai ..par aap sirf apni mom kka liye kar rahe hai .. apne kabhi mujhe apni patni manaa hi nahi .. ..

daya : kaha khoyi hovi ho .. ... aur kya soch rahi ho

shreya : kuch nahi daya .. ...

daya : dinner kare .. ..

shreya : hmm ...aur dono dinning table par jaata hai aur dinner karna lagte hai... dinner karna ka baad .. ..dono room mai jaata hai ... .

daya : shreya tumse ek baat pochu

shreya : poche ye daya

daya : mai bohut din se note kar rahe ho tum humsha busy rehne ki khoshih karti ho .. mujhe se baat bhi nahi karti ho.. kya hova tumha

shreya : kuch nahi hova hai mujhe daya ... aur jaana wali hoti hai ki daya use ka pakad leta hai ..

shreya : daya mere haath chodi yeh

daya : nahi jab tak tum nahi baita thi mai haath nahi chod na wala .. .

shreya haath chodane ki khoshish karti hai ... par daya uska haath chod ta hi nahi hai .. ...par shreya kuch nahi bolti hai daya ke baar baar pochne se .. .. daya shreya ka haath choda deta hai .. ... shreya sofe jaa kar so jaathi hai .. aur daya bed par jaa kar ...

daya ( pov ) : mai jaan kar hi rahoga shreya ki tum aise kyu kar rahi ho ...

shreya ( pov ): daya mein soch liye hai kavin aur purvi ki shaadi ka baad mai iss ghar chali jaavgi .. ... aapko is rishty mai rehna ki zararat nahi hai ... aur wo light off karka so jaathi hai

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter mai thoda late update kargi kyu wo last aur bohut long chapter hoga ..

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	20. Chapter 20

2 din baad

mehta house

shreya apne ghar aayi hoti hai. ... .. aur purvi shreya sa baat kar rahi hoti hai.. par shreya apni hi soch mai hoti hai ... ...

purvi : di

shreya sunni thi nahi hai .. .. purvi kitni baar bolane par shreya apni soch se bhaar aati hai ..

shreya : kuch hai kya tune

purvi : di mai aapko kab sa awaaz de rahi ho. ... kya soch rahi ho aur aap preshan bhi lag rahi hai

shreya : kuch nahi hai purvi .. wo bas collage ka kaam ke baare mai soch rahi thi . aur exam bhi aana wala hai is liye thodi preshan ho..

purvi : di aap jhote bol rahi hai .. mujhe pata baat kuch aur hai .. . .

shreya : purvi mai jhote nahi bol rahi ho .. ..

purvi shreya ka haath leti hai aur apne sar par rekhti hai ... ...

purvi : di aapko meri kasam hai .. bol kya baat hai ...

shreya purvi ko hug karti hai .. aur rone lagti hai ... ..

purvi : di kya hova aap ro kyu rahi hai .. ...

shreya purvi ko sab baat bata thi do din phela wali jo shreya ne kavin aur daya baate sunni .. .. . ye sunna kar purvi ko gussa aata hai . .

purvi ( angrily ): mai abhi baat karti ho jiju se o aise kaise kar sakte hai .. ... aur vo phone leti hai aur daya ko phone karna wali hoti hai ki .. par shreya purvi ka haath se phone leti hai ... ..

shreya : tu daya sa kuch nahi bolgi ...

purvi : par di

shreya : pls purvi to daya ko kuch nahi bolgi .. .. wo bas apni mom ka liye kar rahe hai ... ..

purvi : di jiju ko aapki feelings ki kader nahi hai .. .. vo bas apne baare mai soch rahe hai ... ...

purvi gussa mai daya ko bohut kuch bol rahi hoti hai .. ... aur shreya shreya sunna rahi hoti hai .. .. .. ...

shreya : purvi shant ho jaava .. itna gussa thik nahi health ka liye ...

purvi : par di jiju aise kyu kar rahe hai .. jab unhi ye nahi rekhna nahi hai toh vo aapko chod kyu nahi deta ..

shreya : purvi mein ek faisla kiya hai .. tumhari aur kavin ki shaadi ka baad mai mumbai chod kar chali jaavugi ... daya ki life se bohut dur ..

purvi shocked

purvi kuch bolna wali hoti hai ki par shreya use phela bolti hai ..

shreya : tujhe meri kasam hai jo tune mujhe jaane sa roka .. ..

shreya ki kasam ka baad purvi is baat par baat hi nahi karti hai .. .. .. aur room sa chali jaathi hai .. ..

* * *

at night

shreya abhi tak dimpal ka ghar par hi hoti hai .. .. dimpal purvi aur shreya teeno hall mai hote hai .. .. tabhi door bell bhajthi hai .. . dimpal door kholti hai aur dekhti hai . daya hota hai ..

dimpal : daya tum

daya dimpal se blessing leta hai .. .. . aur daya aur andar jaata hai hai ... ..

shreya see him : aap yeha

daya : haa wo tumha lena aayi hu .. ..

purvi ( rudly ) : aapko aana ki kya zarurat thi .. di apne aa bhi aa sakti hai .. .

daya ko aajan lagta hai .. .. jab purvi use aise baat karti hai .. ( daya ko pata hai purvi aise kyu baat kar rahi hai is vo kuch nahi bolta hai )

dimpal : purvi to ye kisa baat kar rahi hai .. daya sa

purvi gussa mai daya ko dekh rahi hoti hai... ... shreya notice him aur wo purvi ko bachati hai...

shreya : maa wo purvi bas mazak kar rahi hai ... . .

dimpal : purvi tum bhi na ... aise koi baat karta hai kya ...

kuch der baad shreya apni family ko bye bolti hai .. aur daya ka saat chali jaati hai

in car

daya car chala rahe hota hai aur shreya dusre sit par baithi hoti hai .. .. dono ek dum shant hote hai .. .. .. tabhi car stop ho jaathi hai .. ..

shreya : kya huva aapne car kyu rok di .. ..

daya : sayed car ko kuch hova hai .. aur wo car sa bahar aata hai .. aur car check karta hai .. ... car karab ho gayi hoti hai .. ...

shreya car sa bahar aati hai

shreya : kya hova

daya : car kharab ho gayi hai ...

shreya : toh ab

daya : car mechanic ko bolna pada ga .. .

daya mechanic ko phone karta hai kuch der baad mechanic Aata hai ...mechanic car check karta hai .. aur kuch der baad car thik kar deta hai.. dareya car mai baith te hai aur daya car start karta hai ... par daya ka ghar tarf nahi beach ka side tarf lekar jaata hai .. shreya notice karti .. ...

shreya ( pov ) : daya beach ka side kyu jaa rahe hai ..

daya beach ka side car stop karta hai .. aur car se bahar aata hai .. shreya bhi bahar aati hai ...

shreya : daya aap mujhe beach par kyu lekar aaye hai ...

daya : taki mai tumsa baat kar sako ..

daya shreya haath pakad ta hai aur use beach par le jaata hai . ... aur dono baitha hai ...

shreya : kya baat karni hai aapko ... ...

daya : tum mujhe chod kar jaana ka soch bhi kisa sakti hu ..

shreya shocked

daya : mein tumhari aur purvi ki baat sunn liye thi .. ( yaad hai jab purvi daya ko call kar rahi thi aur shreya phone leti hai .. tab purvi na daya k number pe phone kiya hota hai .. .. par dono notice nahi karti hai .. aur daya dono ki baat sunn leta hai )

daya ( angrily ) : tum soch bhi kisa sakti ho shreya mera baare mai bhi toh soch hota hai...

shreya ko daya ki baat sa gussa aata ... aur wo apni emotion ko baar leti hai ...

shreya ( angrily ) : kyu ki mujhe pata hai .. .. aap mujhe sa pyaar nahi karte hai .. aap is rishty ko majbori mai nibha rahe hai .. aur apni mom ka liye mujhe sa acha baat karta hai aur mera khayaal rehte hai ..

daya shreya ki baat sa shocked hota hai ...

daya : shreya aise kuch nahi hai ... jis tum samjhe rahi ho .. .. waisa kuch nahi hai .. . ..

par shreya daya ki baat sunn hi nahi rahi hoti

shreya ( sob ) : mein aapki aur kavin ki baat sunna le thi .. aap abhi muskaan di sa pyaar karta hai .. .. aur ager aako hum dono mai se kisi ek choose kar na hota toh aap muskaan di choose karte ...

daya : shreya tumha galtfemi hovi hai ... ... par wo daya ko kuch bolna hi nahi deti hai .. aur wo gussa mai daya ko bohut kuch bol rahi hoti hai...

daya ( pov ) : ab iss chup karna ek hi rasta hai .. daya came close to her and blocked her lips with his he was kissing her passionately ...shreya shocked hoti hai ... .. daya one hand was in her cheeks an other hand was on her shoulder .. after 20 min daya broke for air they were breathing heavily ...

daya : tumha chup karna ek rasta tha mera pass .. wo shreya ka face ko cupped karta hai .. aur shreya ka eyes mai dekhta hai ...

daya : shreya tumha galtfemi hovi hai .. mein muskaan ko nahi tumha choose kiya tha .. .. ( aur vo us din ki saari baat bolta hai )

shreya shocked

daya : sayed tumne meri aur kavin ki poori baat sunni nahi hai ...

shreya ka eyes aasu aana lagta hai . .

daya : shreya ab muskaan ka liye mera dil mai ko jaag nahi hai .. . mai sirf tumsa pyaar karta ho .. ... .. aur karta rahu ga ...

shreya daya ko hug karti hai...

shreya : daya sorry pata nahi mein aapko gussa mai kya kya bol diye ..

daya : ab is baat ko jaana do .. shreya ..

aur vo bhi shreya ko hug ka karta hai

Daya : **I Love You** **Shreya**

Shreya : **I Love You Too daya**

dono kuch beach par time spend kar karte hai...

* * *

purvi room

purvi ko nind nahi aa rahi hoti hai .. .. aur vo shreya ka baare mai soch rahi hoti hai .. ..

purvi ( pov ) : di aap aise faisal kisa le sakthi hai . .. mai aapko jaana nahi do gi ..

aur wo sochna lagti hai ki kya karre aise jisa shreya rok jaaye .. tabhi purvi ko idea aata hai .. ..

purvi ( pov ) mujhe kavin sa baat karni hogi

purvi kavin ko phone kar rahi hoti hai ...par kavin call pick up nahi kar raha hota hai .. .. purvi car key leti hai aur room sa bahar aati hai .. ... purvi car mai beth kar kavin ka ghar jaathi hai... ... purvi car park karti hai .. .. aur wo car sa bahar aati hai...

purvi ( pov ): ab mai kavin ka room mai kisa jaav ... ... purvi pipe par chad kar kavin ke room mai enter hoti hai .. kavin ka room mai enter hoti hai ..kavin ka room mai ek dum dark hota hai .. light off hoti hai .. purvi phone ke flash on karti hai aur dekhti hai ... kavin bed par so rahe hota hai

purvi ( pov ) : ye toh so rahe hai .. .. aur wo kavin ka pass jaathi hai .. aur kavin ko jaagthi hai .. par kavin utth nahi rahe hota hai .. aur dusre side trun ho kar so jaata hai .. ...

purvi : ab kavin ko kisa jaag vu

purvi table par sa pani ka jug leti hai aur wo kavin ka face par dalti hai .. kavin uttha jaata hai aur bed par baith jaata hai .. .

kavin ( angrily ): ye kisna kiya ..

purvi : mein kavin

kavin purvi ko dekh shocked ho jaata hai .

kavin : tum yeha kya kar rahi ho .

purvi : tumsa baat karna aayi ho ...

kavin : purvi tumne time dekha hai 12 bhaj rahe hai ..

purvi : toh kya kavin.. aur wo kavin ka pass bed par baithi hai ..

kavin : purvi tumna ..

purvi : mai kya kavin .. aur waise bhi apni bf sa milna aayi ho .. wo mujhe nind nahi aa rahi thi to soch tumsa baat kar par tum phone nahi pick up kar rahe tha is mujhe yeha aana pada

kavin ( low voice ): waah kya gf hai jo apni bf ko sone bhi nahi deti hai ..

purvi : kuch kaha kya tumne

kavin : nahi purvi

purvi : kavin mujhe na tumsa bohut zarari baat karni hai .. ..

par kavin ko nind aa rahi hoti hai aur wo so jaata hai

purvi : kavin

purvi ki awaaz sunna kar kavin jaag jaata hai ..

purvi : tum sunn rehe ho mai kya keh rahi ho

kavin : haa bolo mai sunna rahe ho

purvi kavin ko dareya ki baat bolti hai aur shreya ka faisla ka baare mai bhi bolti hai.. ye sunna kar kavin shocked hota hai .. ...

purvi : kavin mujhe na daya jiju par bohut gussa aa rahe hai wo aise kisa kar sakte hai ..

kavin : shreya bhabhi ko galtfemi hovi hai .. purvi

purvi ( confuse ) : kya matlbe kavin

kavin purvi ko usa din ki baat bolta hai .. ..

purvi : ye mein kya kar diya .

kavin: kya ki tumne purvi

purvi : mein aaj daya jiju sa bohut rudly baat ki ..

kavin : purvi tum bhi na .. ..

purvi : mai kal jiju se maaf maang lugi

kavin: hmm

purvi : acha kavin ab mai chali ti hu .. wo kya hai mujhe shreya di ka baare mai soch kar nind nahi aa rahi thi ... lekin ab tumne saari galtfemi dur kar di .. ..

kavin ( pov ): meri nind karab karka ab jaa rahi hai ... ye purvi kabhi kabhi samjhe mai nahi aati hai .. .

purvi jaana wali hoti hai ki kavin usa ka haath pakad ta hai aur apni tarf kheechta hai .. kavin neeche hota hai aur purvi uper hoti hai .. dono ek dusre ki eyes mai dekh rahi hote hai .. .. kavin purvi ke lips par kiss karta hai .. .. purvi bhi respond karti hai ... ... 15 min baad they broke the kiss..

Kavin : **I Love You Purvi**

Purvi : **I Love you too kavin**

kavin purvi ko jaana nahi deta hai ..

purvi kuch der aur rok na ka liye bolta hai ... purvi room mai hoti hai .. .. aur wo dono balcony mai hota hai aur baat kar rahe hota hai .. .. .. baat karte karte purvi ko time ka pata hi nahi chalta hai... aur dono balcony mai so jaate hai .. . .

* * *

mein socha hai ki mai iss story ka 4 - 5 chapter aur likho jis mai kavi shaadi reasam hogi aur dareya ke scenes hoge ..

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	21. Chapter 21

next moring

kavin room

kavi sleeping peacefully ... .. dono balcony mai hota hai .. .. purvi ka sar kavin ka shoulder par hota hai .. aur kavin purvi ko hug karka so rahe hota hai .. .. tabhi door nok hota hai

shreya : kavin .. aur door nok karne lagthi hai .

shreya ki awaaz se kavin ki nind kholti hai .. .. .. .. aur wo uttha jaata hai aur purvi ko jaag ne ki khoshih kar kar rahe hota hai .. par purvi jaag hi nahi hoti hai .. ..

purvi : sone do na ...

kavin ( pov ) : ye purvi utta nahi rahi hai .. ager bhabhi na dekh liye toh

shreya ( pov ) : ye toh purvi ki awaaz hai ... purvi kavin ka room kya kar rahi hai .. ..

kavin : ( pov ) : ab ek rasta hai .. purvi ko uttha na ka

shreya door nok karna lagthi hai ... .. kavin purvi ko uttha hai aur washroom mai lekar jaata hai .. bathtub mai dala deta hai ... ... purvi puri wet ho jaathi hai aur is ki nind kholthi hai ..

purvi ( angrily ): kavin ye kounsa tarika hai jaaga na ka ..

kavin apni finger purvi ke lips par rahe ta hai ...

kavin : shhh awaaz mat karro bhabhi bahar hi khadi hai .. ager bhabhi na dekh liye tum toh sab ghar wala ko pata chal jaaye ga ki tum yaha thi..

purvi ka gussa kam hota hai ...kavin apni finger hata leta hai ..

kavin : pls ab tum koi awaaz mat karna . mai door kholne jaa rahe ho

purvi : ok .. ...

kavin washroom sa bhaar aata hai .. aur door kholta hai ..

shreya : kavin kab sa awaaz di rahi thi mai ..

kavin : sorry wo mai washroom mai tha is liye ..

shreya : kavin purvi bhi kya is room mai

kavin : nahi bhabhi purvi toh apne ghar mai hogi ... aap ye kyu poch rahi hai ...

shreya : mein abhi purvi ki awaaz sunni is liye

kavin : sayed aapka vahem hoga . ..

shreya : ho sakta hai ...

kavin : bhabhi aap yaha kuch kaam tha kya ..

shreya : haa wo time dekh 11 bhaj rahe hai hum packing bhi karni hai .. hotal bhi jaana hai .. .. aur kal tumhari haldi bhi hai

kavin : haa bhabhi ..

( kavi ke shaadi ka liye dono family ne ek hotal book kiya hai ... aur hall bhi jaa dono family rehgi .. )

shreya : tum apni packing kar lena .. .. hum aaj shaam nikal na hai .. ..

kavin : ok bhabhi .

shreya jaana lagti hai tabhi purvi ki awaaz aati hai .. ..

purvi ( shout ) : kavin .. .. ye sunn kar shreya rok jaathi hai . ..aur kavin apni head par haath rakhta hai ... purvi washroom sa bhaag ka bahar aati hai ... .. .. aur kavin ko hug kar leti hai .. ... vo shreya ko nahi dekhti hai ... ..

purvi : kavin washroom mai cockroach hai.

shreya : purvi to yaha kya kar rahi hai .. ..

purvi shreya ki awaaz sa hug sa lag hoti hai

purvi : di wo mai

shreya dono ko dekh rahi hoti hai.. ...

kavin : bhabhi wo kal raat purvi aayi thi aur wo bohut tesion mai thi .. .. aap ki baat sunna kar .

shreya : acha kavin .. . lekin mera aur daya ka beech sab thik ho gaaye hai .. ..

purvi : sach mai di

shreya : haa purvi mujhe galatfemi hovi thi ..

purvi : mujhe kavin ne sab kuch baata ya ...

shreya : oh waise tum bheegi hovi kyu ho

purvi gussa mai kavin ka taraf dekhti hai ...

purvi ( angrily ) : ye sab aap ka pyare devar ne kiya hai ... mujhe bathtub fake diya

kavin : bhabhi ye utth nahi rahi thi is mein is pani mai fake diya .. ..

shreya : kavin tumha aise nahi karna chaiye tha .

kavin : lekin bhabhi isne bhi kal mere par pani dala tha .. ...aur dono jagda karne lag jaate hai .. aur dono shreya ki baat sunn hi nahi reh hota hai ..

shreya ( angrily ) : tum dono chup ho jaav ... .

shreya ka gussa dekh kar dono chup ho jaata hai

shreya : tum dono ki shaadi hone wali hai aur tum dono bacho ki tarha jagda kar rahe ho .. .

purvi : par di

shreya ( angrily ) : ab koi awaaz nahi karga .. .. kavin tum jaldi se ready ho jaav aur breakfast karlo

shreya ko gussa mai dekh kavi ek dum chup ho jaate hai ...aur kuch nahi bolte hai kavi

kavin : jee bhabhi ...

shreya : aur tum purvi chalo mera saath .. ..

shreya purvi ko apne room mai lekar jaathi hai... .. daya room mai hota hai ... .. shreya almari ka pass jaathi hai aur purvi ke liye kapde lekar purvi ko deti hai ..

shreya : jaldi se kapde change kar liye nahi to fever ho jaaye ga .. aur wo AC band kar deti hai .. .

purvi : ok .. aur washroom mai chali jaathi hai .. .. daya see him

daya : kya baat hai shreya itne gussa mai kyu ho aur purvi yeh kya kar rahi hai ...

shreya daya ko saari baat bolti hai ... ..

daya smile : ye dono bhi na. ..

purvi fresh ho kar aati hai .. ..

shreya : mai tumhare liye breakfast lekar aati ho ...

purvi : thik hai ...

shreya kitchen mai chali jaathi hai .. .. purvi daya ka pass jaathi hai..

purvi : jiju vo

daya : kuch kehna hai kya

purvi : jiju vo kal ka liye sorry mein aapsa rudly baat ki us ka liye ...

daya : purvi vo baat toh mai kab ka bhool gaye ho .. tum sorry kehne ki zarurat nahi hai ... ... mein tumhari aur shreya ki saari baat sunn liye thi ager tumari jaag mai hota mai bhi wahi karta hai purvi ...

purvi smile .. .. tabhi shreya room mai aati hai.. breakfast lekar aati hai .. .. purvi breakfast karti hai .. aur kavin use ghar drop kar deta hai.. ...

purvi ka jaana ka baad ... ... dareya apni packing karte hai .. at eveving dono family hotal jaathi hai .. .. .. dimpal aur purvi ek room mai hote .. aur dareya ek room hote hai.. meera aur radhika ek room mai hote hai ... aur kavin ek room mai hota hai ... ... ...

* * *

at night

dareya room

shreya almari mai kapde rakh rahi hoti hai .. .. aur wo busy hoti hai .. .. daya uska pass aata hai .. aur shreya piche sa hug karta hai ...

shreya : daya kya kar rahi ho ...

daya : apni biwi ko hug kar rahe ho ... ..

shreya : chodo na mujhe bohut kaam hai ... ..

daya : nahi.. daya back neck par kiss karna lagta hai.. .. shreya hug sa alag hone ki khoshih karti hai par daya usa aur zor sa hug karta hai ..

daya : tum kitni busy rehti ho.. apni pati ka liye time hi nahi tumhare pass .. ...

shreya smile aur vo trun hota hai .. .. .. daya shreya ke cheek nose kiss karta hai... shreya eyes close karti hai .. daya dono eyes par kiss karta hai ... ... aur lips par kiss karta hai shreya respond ... .. they broke the kiss and dono ek durse ki eyes mai dekh rahi hote hai .. ... daya shreya ko birdal style mai utta hai .. aur bed ke pass lekar jaata hai .. .. daya shreya ko bed par letata hai ... he kisses from her forehead and then he dragged his kisses from her forehead to her cheeks and kissing on her cheeks to her neck and kissing on her neck and left his love mark on her and necks soft skin all the the time shreya shivering and M * and then he dragged his kisses from her neck to ear lobe and kissing behind her ear lobe .. shreya caught his arm tightly due nevousness .. daya was smile on her nevousness .. then he toom her ear lobe in his mouth and licked it shreya was m* loudly .. and then he left her ear lobe and blocked her lips wit him after few minute shreya too responded with same passion ... .. they broke the kiss and dono ek durse ki eyes mai dekh rahi hote hai ... .. daya phir sa lips par kiss karna wala hota hai ki tabhi shreya ka phone bhaj ta hai ... .. shreya table par sa phone lane wali hoti hai ki par daya shreya ka haath pakad leta hai .. aur shreya ka neck par kiss karna lagta hai.. ...

shreya : daya chodo na phone bhaj rahe hai. .

daya ( kissing her neck ) : nahi .. aur wo shreya ko chodta hi nahi hai .. par shreya daya ko push karti hai.. aur bed par utth ti hai.. aur phone leti hai .. shreya callear id dekhti hai... nikhil ka phone hota hai .. .. aur shreya nikhil sa baat karna lag jaathi .. daya see him

daya ( pov ) : is nikhil ko abhi time milatha phone karna ka liye .. .. itna kuch time milatha apni biwi ko mere liye .. par is nikhil ko toh mai .. ...

shreya abhi nikhil sa baat kar rahi hoti hai .. .. . daya ko pasand nahi aa rahe hota hai.. .. kuch der baad shreta call cut karti hai .. aur dekhti hai daya dusre side trun ho kar so rahe hota hai .. ..

shreya ( pov ): sayed naraz hai mujhe sa ... vo daya ka side jaathi hai aur wo daya ko hug karti hai .. ...

shreya : sorry daya vo .. ..

daya : ab aayi apni pati ki yaad .. jaav apne friend **Nikhil** sa baat karro .. ..

shreya : daya mai sorry bol rahi hona .. .

shreya daya trun karti hai aur daya ka eyes mai dekhti hai .. .

shreya : daya sorry na ... ( aur kya daya sir apni shreya sa naraz reh sakte hai kya shreya ka eyes mai dekh vo sab kuch bhool jaate hai ) ... .. daya aur shreya dono baat karna lag jaata hai ... .. kuch der baad shreya daya chest par sar rekhti hai ... aur so jaathi hai .. daya kiss her forehead nd light off karta hai aur so jaata hai .. .

* * *

meera room

meera ek juice mai sleeping pills dal ti hai .. aur waiter ko bolthi hai .. aur purvi ko dena ko bolthi hai .. waiter chal jaata hai .. .. ...

meera ( smile ) : ab dekhti ho tum kisa kavin sa shaadi kar paati ho.. jaldi shaadi bhi cancel ho jaaye... aur kavin mera hoga.. ..

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

next chapter mai kavi ki haldi aur bohut kuch baki hai..

next chapter update soon

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya Kavi : -) :-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	22. Chapter 22

next day

kavi haldi

poora hotal red follower aur candle sa saaja hova hota hai .. ...saare guest bhi aa chuke hota hai.. ..

dareya room

shreya mirror ka samne ready ho rahi hoti hai.. .. aur blouse ki dori bana ne ki khoshih kar rahi hoti hai ...par shreya sa ho hi nahi hota hai .. .. tabhi daya aa kar shreya ki dori banad ta hai ..

shreya : thank you daya

daya shreya ko hug karta hai ..

daya : apni patni ki help nahi karga to kisi ki karga .

shreya smile

daya shreya neck par kiss karne lagta hai ..

shreya : daya chodo na ...

daya : nahi .. daya his continue kissing her neck ..

shreya : daya pls na aaj purvi aur kavin ki haldi hai .. aur bohut saara kaam bhi baaki hai .. ... par daya shreya ko chodta hi nahi hai.. ...shreya daya ko push karti hai .. ..aur vo bhaag kar door ke pass jathi hai... aur trun hoti hai

shreya : jaldi sa ready ho jaav aur neeche aa jaana .. door khol kar shreya neeche chali jaathi...

daya smile

aur wo ready hona lagta hai

kuch der baad

daya neeche aata hai daya ne blue color ki sherivani hoti... ..shreya ne pink ki color plan sari pheni hoti hai .. aur hair opne hote hai ... .. aur waist chain pheni hoti hai ... ek dum simpal ready hovi hoti hai shreya ... ... ...kavin ne white color ki sherivani pheni hoti hai

meera ( pov ): jab dulhan aaye. gi tab haldi ki resam start ho gi na ...par purvi to aane wali nahi kyu wo toh bade aaram sa so rahi ho .. nd evil smile ..

tabhi dimpal aati hai purvi ko lekar ...meera yeh dekh kar shocke hoti hai .. .

meera ( pov ) : kahin purvi ne wo juice pi hi nahi hai .. ..tabi toh ya jaag rahi hai ...mera ek plan flop ho gaaye ...aur wo gussa ho jaathi hai ...

purvi ne yellow color ki sari pheni hoti hai aur flowers ke jewelry pheni hoti hai.. purvi bohut khobosurat lag rahe hai .. ... purvi neeche aati hai aur wo meera ka pass jaathi hai aur meera ko slap karti hai .. everyone shocked

radhika : purvi tumne meera ko thappad kyu maara ...

meera haath cheek par rekhti hai ... aur vo purvi ko gussa mai dekh rahi hoti hai

purvi : maa mai aapko sab baata ti ho ...

shreya : purvi baat kya tum itni gussa mai kyu ho ...

purvi : di kal raat usne juice mai sleeping pills milayi thi .. ...

everyone shocked

radhika : purvi meera aise nahi kar sakti hai .. tumhe koi galatfemi hovi hogi ..

purvi : maa ager aapko yakeen nahi aa rahe hai toh jaaye room mai dekhiye priya wo so rahi hai .. vo kal raat mera room mai aayi thi aur usna juice piya tha .. .. lekin jab mai shubhe priya ka room mai gayi use jaagne ka liye par vo utth hi nahi rahi thi is liye mein docter ko bolye tha .. aur docter ne mujhe sleeping pills ka baara mai bola ... radhika shocked .. ...

radhika : par meera ko ye sab karka kya milga aur vo tumha sleeping pills kyu degi.

purvi : kyu ki ye kavin sa pyaar karti hai .. aur mujhe aur kavin alag karna chaithi par hum alag hovi nahi iss liye ye mujhe sleeping pills dekh kar shaadi cancle kar chaiti thi .. ...

kavin : maa purvi balkul thik keh rahi hai .. us ne hum dono ke beech misunderstanding bhi karwa thi .. aur kavin sab log phone wali baat baata hai... ye sunna kar sab log shocked ho jaata hai .. ..

meera purvi ka pass jaathi hai . .

meera : kavin kabhi tumhara nahi hoga purvi .. kyu ki vo sirf mera hai . . aur mai ye shaadi kabhi hone nahi dugi. ...

meera purvi ko marne wali hoti hai .. shreya uska haath pakad leti hai .. ...

shreya : ager meri behan ko haath bhi lagya toh haath tod dugi .. ... aur shreya uska haath chod deti hai ... ..

kuch der baad meera thodi pagal hoti hai is liye radhika aur daya hospital mai bheja dete hai .. ... ilaaj ki liye ..( chalo acha hova ye meera ka chapter close ho gaya )

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

note : guys aap log ko story pasand nahi aa rahi kya jo itni kam review mil rahe hai ... mein is liye shot update kiya hai .. jab tak mujhe 20 review nahi milte mai ye story update nahi kargi...

Keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	23. Chapter 23

meera ka jaane ka baad .. . .. haldi ki resam start hoti hai ... ...

kavi dono alag alag side baithi hote hai ... ..

shreya ka kavin ka pass aati hai aur kavin ko haldi lagti hai... ... daya shreya ko dekhta hai .. shreya kAvin aur purvi ko haldi lag rahi hoti hai aur vo bohut khush hoti hai ..

daya ( pov ) : shreya mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai .. us din haldi ke din kya hova tha .. ...

aur daya flash back yaad karta hai ..

 **Flash Back Start**

daya aur muskaan ki haldi hoti hai .. daya ki family muskaan ke ghar aayi hoti hai .. . dimpal welcome karti hai ... aur bohut saare guest bhi aaye hote hai..

daya hall mai baitha hota hai .. aur kavin uska pass baitha hota hai ... muskaan abhi tak aayi nahi hoti hai ... ..

daya ( low voice ) : kavin

kavin : haa bhai

daya : muskaan abhi tak kyu nahi aayi ..

kavin : bhai aati hogi .. ready ho rahi hogi

daya : itna time lagta hai ready hone mai

kavin : bhai aap bhi na thoda wait nahi kar sakte hai muskaan ka ... itna wait kiya aur wait kar lijiye

daya : tumsa baat karna hi bakaar hai ..

kuch der baad purvi aur shreya muskaan ko lekar aa rahi hoti hai .. muskaan ne yellow color ki sari pheni hoti hai ..

daya aur muskaan alag alag side baithi hote hai .. .. haldi reasam start hoti hai dimpal muskaan ko haldi lagne wali hoti hai .. daya awaaz dete hai ..

daya : aunty

dimpal : kya hova daya .

daya : aunty vo mai .. aur vo bol nahi pata hai.. ..

radhika : daya bol bhi .. ..

daya : aunty mai muskaan ko phela haldi lagna chaita hu ..

everyone smile

dimpal : haa kyu nahi lag lo apni dulhan ko haldi

daya blush ...

daya uttha hai aur haath mai haldi ka bowl hota hai aur wo muskaan ki tarf chal rahe hota hai .. .. .. shreya muskaan ka pass hoti hai .. aur wo uttha kar chalne lagti hai shreya daya ka samne hi aa rahi hoti hai .. .. daya ka pair fisal ta hai aur wo shreya par gir ta hai .. aur poori haldi dareya par gir ti hai ... .. .. aur dono ek durse ke eyes mai dekh rahe hote hai .. dareya comes back to reality nd wo lag khade ho jaata hai ( i know acha nahi hai flash back mein ye kisi tv show mai dekhta tha to likh diya dareya par )..

 **flash back end**

daya ke face par smile aa jaathi hai .. kuch der baad kavi aur dareya dance karte hai . aur haldi resam end hoti hai .. .. ( sorry guys lekin mujhe haldi ki resam ki baare mai itne nahi pata hai is liye aisa likha mein )

sab log apne room mai chale gaye hota hai .. sirf shreya aur nikhil purvi hi hote hall mai .. ...

shreya : purvi

purvi : haa di

shreya : tum room jaa kar aram karo .. ...

purvi : thik hai di .. .

purvi utthi hai aur room mai jaathi hai .. ..

sirf nikhil aur shreya hi hote hall mai .. nikhil kuch soch rahe hota hai .. shreya see him

shreya : nikhil ..

par nikhil sunn nahi hota hai.. .. shreya nikhil ke shoulder par haath rekhti hai .. .. nikhil apni soch sa bahar aata hai .. ...

shreya : nikhil mai kab sa bol rahi hu tumha kya soch rahe ho ..

nikhil : shreya wo mai .. ..

shreya : kya baat hai nikhil... kuch pareshan wali baat hai..

nikhil : nahi aise koi baat nahi hai ..

shreya : toh bAat kya hai .. ..

nikhil : mai na kisi se pyaar karta hu .

shreya : oh toh yeh bAat hai ..

nikhil : haa shreya

shreya : naam kya uska

nikhil : divya naam hai . .

shreya : divya ye toh purvi ki dost hai na .

nikhil : haa

shreya : tune divya ko apni dil ki baat bole

nikhil : haa par vo mujhe sa pyaar nahi karti hai ... .. bas mujhe acha dost maan thi hai ... .

shreya : nikhil kal divya aane wali hai ... .. mai baat karthi hu divya sa

nikhil : shreya baat karne ki zarurat nahi hai .. .. mujhe pata hai vo kabhi mera pyaar ko accept nahi kargi...

shreya : nikhil mera pass ek idea hai .. jisa divya tumsa pyaar bhi kargi aur apni dil ki baat bhi bolgi ...

nikhil : kya idea hai tera pass ... .

shreya nikhil ko idea bolti hai .. ..

nikhil : tujhe lagta hai .. ye idea kaam karga

shreya : haa nikhil.. ... kuch der baat karne ka baad shreya room mai chali jaathi hai .. ...

at night

pool side

kavin aur purvi pool ke pass side baithe hote hai... .. purvi ka head kavin ka shoulder par hota hai. aur kavin purvi ka haath pakad hota hai.. .. aur dono ke leg pani mai hote hai .. ..

purvi : kavin

kavin : hmm

purvi : aaj mai bohut khush ho .. ...

kavin : mai bhi purvi kyu ki meera humari life sa chali gayi ..

purvi : haa kavin .. mein kabhi soch bhi nahi tha ki meera aise bhi ho sakthi hai ..

kavin : hmm .. purvi meera ki baat kar rahi hoti hai... aur kavin gussa ho jaata hai .. ..

kavin : purvi tum us meera ki baat kyu kar rahi ho ..

purvi : kavin mai bas

kavin : kya mai mujhe aaj ka baad us meera ka naam bhi nahi sunna hai .. ..

purvi : sorry kavin lekin aaj ka baad mai meera ke baare mai kabhi baat nahi kargi .. ...

kavin : hmm

aur dono baat karne lag jaathi hai ... kuch der baad dono apne room mai jaate hai .. aur so jaate hai ...

* * *

i know itna acha nahi tha chapter . lekin next chapter long hoga

thank you for review guys :-) :-)

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	24. Chapter 24

dareya room

shreya almari mai ke pass hoti hai... aur kapde aur jewelry choose kar rahi hoti hai .. .. aur daya bed par hota hai.. aur phone mai busy hota hai .. ..

shreya : daya

daya : hmm

shreya : daya aapko pata hai .

daya phone mai busy hota hai .. ki vo shreya ki baat sunn rahe nahi hota hai .. shreya daya se poch rahi hoti hai .. daya bas shreya ka har baat ka liye haa bol rahe hai .. ... shreya daya ka pass aati hai .. ... aur dekhti hai daya phone pa chat kar rahe hota hai .. aur daya ke face par smile hoti hai .. ...

shreya : daya

par daya sunn nahi rahe hota hai... shreya daya ka phone le leti hai ... ...

daya: shreya phone do .. ...

shreya : daya mai aapse kab sa baat kar rahi hu aur aap phone mai busy ho .. ...

daya : sorry vo mai apne friend ke saat chat kar rahe tha .. ... kya bol rahi thi tum

shreya : ab mujhe aapse baat nahi karni aur vo daya ko phone wapise deti hai .. ... aur almari ke pass chali jaathi hai

daya : shreya .. par shreya ussa ignoor kar rahi hoti hai .. ... daya shreya ke pass jaata hai .. .. aur shreya ko hug karta hai .. ...

daya : sorry na

shreya : daya mujhe aapse baat nahi karni hai .. .. .. aur vo hug sa alag hone ki koshish kar ti hai ...par daya us aur zor sa hug karta hai .. ..

shreya ( angrily ) : mai yaha kab sa aapsa baat kar rahi thi aur aap apne friend ka saat chat karne mai busy hu .. daya shreya ko turn karta hai aur shreya ke eyes mai dekhta hai

daya : shreya tumha pata hai tumne gussa mai aur bhi cute lagti ho .. ... ..

shreya smile

daya smile aur vo shreya ke lips par kiss karna wala hota hai ki shreya daya ko push karta hai .. ...

shreya ( blush) : daya pls abhi nahi hai mujhe kal ke liye kapda aur jewelry choose karni hai .. ..

daya : mai kuch help karro .. tumhari .. aur vo shreya ke close jaata hai ...

shreya : nahi mai khud kar lugi ... aur vo daya ko push karti hain .. ...

daya shreya ko bridal style mein uttha hai ...

shreya : daya kya kar rahe hai ...

par daya koi jawwab nahi deta hai aur shreya ko bed tak le jaata hai .. ... aur shreya ko bed par baitha hai ..

daya : ek min ruko ... aur almari ke pass jaata hai aur ek packet lekar shreya ka pass aata hai .. ... aur shreya ko deta hai ...

daya : ye tumhare liye .. shreya opne karti hai aur dekhti hai .. sari aur diamond set hota ha... shreya smile ..

shreya : thank you daya .. bohut achi sari hai

daya : kal mehandi ki resam mai phena . ...

shreya : thik hai ..

kuch der baad shreya ready ho kar neeche chali jaathi hai . ...

 **mehandi resam**

at hall

mehandi wali aa chuke hoti hai aur purvi ko mehandi lag rahi hoti hai .. ... aur saare guest bhi aaye hote hai ... purvi ne green color ka lehenga pehna hota hai... . aur jewlry pheni hoti hai .. ...aur hair mai hair styling ki hoti hai .. ... bohut beatifull lag rahi hoti hai purvi.. .. shreya ne white color ki sari pheni hoti hai .. aur sari mai bohut achi design hoti hai .. ... shreya diamond ka set phena hota hai aur hair opne hote hai ... . ...

daya room mai hota hai .. tabhi door nok hota hai ..

kavin : bhai ...

daya : kavin tum

kavin andar aata hai aur daya ke pass jaa kar baithe jaata hai ... ..

kavin : bhai aap abhi tak ready nahi hove .. ..

daya : bas hone jaa hi rahe hu kavin ...

kavin : aap ready ho jaaye phir saat mai jaate hai neeche ..

daya: thik hai..

daya ready hota hai.. aur dono neeche jaate hai... ...

purvi ki mehandi lag chuke hoti hai aur vo baithi hote hai .. dimpal aur radhika mehandi lag rahe hote hai... daya aur kavin ek side baithe hote hai ... ..tabhi waha shreya aati hai .. ..

radhika : shreya tum bhi mehandi laglo ..

shreya : haa mai bas mujhe kuch hai .. wo pora kar ka lagti hu...

radhika : thik hai shreya .. ...

shreya nikhil ke pass jaathi hai aur ke pass jaa kar baithe jaathi hai .. daya use hi dekh rahe hota hai ..

shreya : nikhil

nikhil : haa shreya

shreya : vo divya aaj nahi aand wali hai

nikhil shocked : kyu shreya

shreya : us kaam aa gaye hai is vo shaadi ke din aagi .. ..

nikhil : oh meri kismat hi karab hai...

shreya : kistam karab nahi tumhari nikhil .. shaadi mai aa rahi ha naa .. thod aur wait karlo .. ..

nikhil : hmm ..

daya shreya ko hi dekh rahe hota hai aur vo nikhil se jelouse bhi ho rahe hota hai kyu ki shreya nikhil ke saat hi hoti hai .. .. kuch der baad shreya mehandi lagthi hai ... ... kuch der baad .. sab log dance karte hai .. ... aur room mai chale jaate hai .. .

* * *

sorry guys lekin aaj mai busy thi is liye shot chapter update kiya lekin next chapter long hoga aur kavi scene bhi hoge

Next chapter update soon

indusweety84437 : hey dear tumse promiss karti hu ...ki mai ishyanth aur vineet aur divya par shot story likhogi ... lekin tumha thoda wait karna hoga .. ..nd thank you meri story ko like karne ka liye ..

Koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

thank you for review guys :-):-)

keep loving Dareya Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya Forever :-) :-)


	25. Chapter 25

**sangeet resam**

saare guest aa chuke hote hai...dareya kavi aur saari family ke member bhi hote hai .. ... ..

sangeet start hota hai

kavin purvi ke pass jaata hai .. aur kavin purvi dance floor par lekar aata hai ... ...

song start

tenu itna main pyaar karaan

ek pal bhi vich sau baar karaan

tu jaave je mainu chhad ke

maut da intezaar karaan

kavin purvi ki eyes mai dekhta hai .

kavin

ke tere liye duniya chhod di hai

tujhpe hi saans aake ruke

main tujhko kitna chahta hoon

ye tu kabhi soch na sake (×2)

dono ek dusre ko dekh rahe hote hai

purvi

aankhon ki hai yeh khwahishein

ki chehre se teri na hatein

neendon main bas meri tere

khwabon ne li hai karwatein

kavin

ki teri ore mujhko leke chalein

ye dhuniye bhar ke sab raaste

main tujhko kitna chahta hoon

ye tu kabhi soch na sake

tere liye duniye chhod di hai

tujhpe hi saan aake ruke

main tujhko kitna chahta hoon

ye tu kabhi soch na sake

dono ek dusre ki eyes mai itni kho gaaye hote hai dono pata bhi nahi chalta hai ki song end ho gaaye hota hai .. ..

daya : kavin ab bas bhi karro kitna ek dusre ko dekhga

daya ki awaaz se dono bahar aata hai

daya : kavin song end ho gaaye hai .. ek dusre ko baad mai dekh lena .. aur vo kavi ko taang kheech rahe hota hai .. ..

kavi blush

aur dono chair par baithe jaate hai... .. priya aur nikhil aata hai dance floor par aur dono dance kar rahe hote hai .. ... yeh dekh divyo ko jelous ho rahi hoti hai .. .. shreya divya ko dekhti hai .. ..

shreya ( smile ) : plan kam kar rahe hai .. ...

song end

priya aur nikhil jaa kar baith jaate hai .. ..

family ke member bhi dance karte hai .. ...

kavin : ab daya bhai aur shreya bhabhi dance karne ki baari hai ..

daya : kavin tumha pata hai na mujhe dance nahi aata hai .. ..

purvi : jiju aaj sangeet hai aap ko dance karna hi hoga .. .. ...

daya : par purvi...

shreya : daya kar lijiyan na ...dance purvi bol rahi hai toh

kavin : bhai aap dance nahi kar sakte toh thik hai aapko bhabhi ke liye gaana to gaa sakta .. ..

daya : gaana

kavin : haa bhai ...

kavin shreya se

kavin : bhabhi aapko pata hai bhai na bohut acha gaa te hai .. ..

shreya : lekin mein toh kabhi daya ko gaate hovi nahi sunna hai

kavin : toh aaj sunn lijiye bhabhi..

daya start sing

haa aa o ..

haan hasi ban gaye

haan nami ban gaye

tum mere aasamaan gaye (×2)

daya shreya ko dekhta hai

haan hum badalne lage

girne sambhalne lage

jab se hai jaane tumhein

teri ore chalne lage (×2)

shreya ko dekhti hai aur smile karti hai

har safar har jagah

har kahin ban gaye

maante thhr khuda

aur haan wahi ban gaye

haan hansi ban gaye

haan nami ban gaye

tum mere aasamaan

meri zameen ban gaye (×2)

daya shreya ke pass jaata hai ... aur daya ko flash back yaad aa rahe hota hai ...

daya shreya ki eyes mai dekhta hai .

pehchaante hi nahi ab log tanha mujhe

meri nigaahon mein bhi hai dhoondte wo tujhe

pehchaante hi nahi ab log mujhe

meri nigaahon mein bhi hai dhoonte wo tujhe

hum the dhoondhte jisey wo kami ban gaye

tum mein ishq ki sar -zameen ban gaye

haan hasi ban gaye

haan nami ban gaye

tum mere aasamaan

meri zameen ban gaye (×2)

O..aa..

all clap

( mujhe sangeet ke baare mai itna nahi pata hai .. i hope all you this )

kuch der baad sangeet end hota hai ... ... sab log dinner kar rahe hote hai ... ..

kavin room

purvi : kavin tum mujhe yaha kyu lekar aaye ho ...

kavin : kyu ki kuch pal mai apni hone wali wife ka saat beeta na chaite ho

purvi smile

kavin : jab se shaadi ki resam start hovi hai hum dono mil bhi nahi paate hai .. .

purvi : kavin sirf kal ka din hai phir mai tumhare saat hi hogi .. ..

kavin : hmm

purvi : kavin mai niche jaa rahi ho ...

purvi jaane wali hoti hai ki kavin purvi ka haath pakad ta hai ...

purvi : kavin haath chod mera ...

kavin: nahi

purvi : please kavin ...

kavin: nahi

purvi : kavin niche sab humare wait kar rahe hoga .. ...

kavin : toh karne do ...

kavin purvi ko jaane hi nahi deta hai ... aur dono bed par baithe hote hai .. ..

tabhi door nok hota hai ...

shreya : kya mai andar aa sakti ho

kavin : bhabhi aap

aur dono bed par se utthe hai .. ...

shreya : mai bas tum dono ke liye khana layi ho ...

shreya rooom mai enter hoti hai aur khana table par rekhti hai .. ...

kavin : thank you bhabhi ..

shreya : tum dono dinner kar lena .. .

shreya purvi se : purvi tum jaldi room mai chali jaana .

purvi : ji di

shreya : mein niche sab ko ye bol hai ki tum dono apne apne room mai aram kar rahe ho ... ...

kavi shreya ko thank you bolte hai .. aur shreya waha se chali jaati hai ...

kavin : mujhe toh bohut bhook lagi hai .. ..

purvi : toh khaa lo kavin ...

kavin : apne haath se khila dona purvi .. ..

purvi : thik hai kavin

dono sofe par baithe hai ... purvi kavin ko spoons se khila rahi hoti hai .. ... kavin bhi purvi ko khilata hai ... .. kuch der baad dono window ke pass hote hai aur moon ko dekh rahe hote hai.. ...

purvi : kavin

kavin : haa purvi

purvi kavin ko hug karti hai ..

purvi : i love you kavin

kavin hug se alag hota hai .. ...

kavin : i love you too purvi ... .. kavin purvi k forehead par kiss karta hai.. ... aur dono cheeks par .. ... purvi thodi nervous hoti hai ... kavin lips par kiss karne wala hota hai ki purvi apni eyes close karti hai.. ... kavin smile aur vo purvi k lips par kiss karta hai... ... 20 min baad they broke the kiss ... dono baat karne lagte hai.. phir purvi apne room mai chali jaathi hai... ...

* * *

dareya room

shreya enter the room

shreya: daya apne abhi tak dinner kiya

daya : shreya vo mai

shreya : kya

daya: tumara wait kar rahe tha . ..

shreya: mera kyu ...

daya : kyu ki mujhe pata hai tumne dinner nahi kiya hai ... ...

shreya : daya aap kha lijiye mujhe bhook nahi hai... ..

daya : aise kise bhook nahi hai ... tum subh se kaam kar rahi ho .. aur tumne kuch khaa bhi nahi hai ..

shreya : daya mai sach keh rahi ho mujhe bhook nahi hain...

par daya shreya ki baat nahi sunna ta hai aur shreya ko khana khila rahe hota hai .. ... shreya bhi daya ko khilati hai .. ...

kuch der baad

dareya bed par hote hai ... shreya k sar daya ki chest par hota hai .. .. aur daya ne shreya ko hug ki hota hai... ...

shreya : waise aapne bohut acha gaate ho...

daya : acha

shreya : haa daya ..

daya ( smlie ) : thank you

aur dono baate karna lagte hai .. ... baate karte karte shreya so jaathi hai .. aur days ko pata bhi nahi hota vo bas shreya se baat kar rahe hota hai .. ...daya see him aur vo shreya k forehead par kiss karta hai.. aur shreya ko hug karta hai aur light off karka so jaata hai ... ...

* * *

i hope all you like this chapter

koi bhi misteks hotoh sorry guys

Next chapter last hoga

thank you for review guys

keep loving Dareya & Kavi :-):-)

your Dareya forever :-):-)


	26. Chapter 26

Sushashinivsk 1977 yahoo .com : thank you for help dear romance part likh ne ka liye :-):-)

* * *

next day

 **kavi wedding**

sab log kavi ki wedding mai busy hote hai ... ..

nikiya aur priya hall mai hote hai .. .. nikhil aur priya dono baate kar rahe hote hai .. .. aur divya dono ki baat sunn rahi hoti hai ..

priya : waise nikhil tumne shaadi ke baare mai kya socha hai ...

nikhil : waise na mujhe ek ladki pasand hai ... .. par vo mujhe se pyaar nahi karti hai ..

priya : tum itni acha ho vo tumha pasand kisi nahi kar sakti hai . ..

nikhil : lekin main na ab usse pyaar nahi karta hu kyu mujhe ab koi pasand aa gayi hai .. .. aur vo priya ko dekhta hai .. ...

priya : nilkhil mai abhi aayi .. aur vo utta kar chali jaati hai .. .. divya nikhil ka pass aati hai ..

divya : tum jo mera samne priya se baat karte hu ... aur kal bhi dance kar rahe tha .. mujhe pata hai tum mujhe jelouse karna ka liye kar rahe ho .. ...

nikhil : aise kuch nahi hai divya ...

divya : aise hi nikhil .. lekin yeh sab se mai jelouse nahi hone wali ho ...

nikhil : waise ek baat bol .. ..

divya : bolo

nikhil divya ka cheek par kiss karta hai .. divya shocked

nikhil : acha hova tumne mera pyaar ko accept nahi kiya .. varna mujhe priya jisi achi nahi ladki nahi milti .. .. aaj mai priya ko dinner par lekar jaane wala ho aur priya ko apni dil ki baat bhi bolne wala ho .. aur yeh keh kar nikhil waha se chala jaata hai .. ..

divya nikhil ko dekh rahi hoti hai aur cheek se par haath rekhti hai...

purvi room

shreya purvi ko ready kar rahi hoti hai... .. purvi ne dulhan ki dress pheni hoti hai aur heavy jewellery pheni hoti ..aur bohut khobosurat lag rahi hoti hai.. ... aur shreya ne white color ki sari pheni hoti hai.. aur neck mai mangalsutra aur maang mai sindor .. aur thoda se maka up kiya hota hai ... ... ( shaadi mai jise ready hote hai waise shreya ready hovi hoti hai )

shreya : aaj toh kavin sirf tum hi dekhga .. shreya purvi ko kavin ke naam se tang kheech rahi hoti hai

purvi blush : di aap bhi na

kuch der baad

kavin mandap mai baitha hota hai .. aur purvi ka wait kar rahe hota hai ... shreya purvi ko lekar aati hai .. .. aur kavin ka pass baith jaati hai.. pandit ji shaadi ki reasm start karte hai .. aur dono ki shaadi ho jaati hai .. ..kavi sab k aashiwed leta hai .. ... .. shaadi ka baad deepika aur sab log ghar aate hai ...aur kavi baki saari resam karte hai resam ka baad shreya purvi ko kavin ka room lekar jaati hai .. ..( aur divya aur nikhil bhi ek ho jaate hai divya apni dilki baat bol deti hai )

* * *

Kavi room

kavin entered in his room with smilling face and immediately closed the door and then he turn around and looked towards the bed and become shocked because the bed was empty

kavin ( pov ) : aree bad toh khail hai .. purvi kahan hai and he was eagerly looking here and there .. and finally he spotted purvi .. she standing near the window and lost herself . kavin moved close behind her and hugged her from behind ... purvi came out in her seance as felt his warm arms wrapped around her waist .. .. she felt a sudden but pleasant tingiling ... sensation creep down her spine and a gasped come out in her mouth ... kavin noticed goosebuped on her skin and he was smile naguhtily .. ...

kavin : mai apni wife ko bed par dhoondh rahe tha par meri wife toh bed pe hone ki wajay yahan window ka pass khade hokar apne khayalo me gum hai ... .. hum bhi toh pata chale ki woh kin khayalon me gum hai ki use aane ka bhi pata nahi chala .. ..

purvi said in nervously : wo .. woh soch rahi thi ki ager daya jiju aur shreya di ne humari mom ko na samjhaya hota toh aaj yeah din humari zindagi me kabhi nahi aata aur na hi hum kabhi ek ho pate ..

kavin was smile on her statement and said : haan wo toh hai .. after saying that he turn her by her shoulder to faced him and looked in her eyes deeply and said in husky voice : abhi hum poori tarah se ek kahan hua abhi toh bahut kuch karna baki hai humare ek hone mai ... ... after saying that he gave her seductive look .. .. after hearing his words and looking his seductive eyes she became so much nervousness and shy .. .. so she down her gaze ... kavin was smile on her shyness and nervousness... ... he moved his hand and hold her chin and lift her face little up and looked deep in her eyes .. . he landed towards her ... as soon as landed towards her . she was stared moving back until her back hit a wall

kavin was smile on her antice and he giving her seductive look and nodded his head in no and moved forward towards her ... he came close to her and put his one hand on the wall near her face and other hand moved to touch her cheeks .. ..purvi heart beat became growing fast and she closed her eyes .. then kavin looked towards her tumbling lips and blocked her lips with his ... ... he was kissing her passionately ... he moved his hand which was on was shivering like hell ... and moved her hands and holds his arms tightly...he was kissing her deeply ... purvi was also respond with the same passion ... after a couple of a minute kavin enter in her mouth .. both tongue were exploring each other mouth ... . and touching each other tongue .. then he sucked her upper lip... . he took her lower lips in his mouth and licked it and bite it ... purvi wad moaned under kiss ... both were kissing each other passionately.. .. while in kavin moved her his hand on her back which placed on her shoulder and stared open the hook of blouse ... purvi became shocked and stopped kissing him ... and immediately opened her eyes looked towards him breathing heavily ... as soon as purvi opened her eyes .. kavin also stopping kissing her saw into her eyes ... purvi blushing hard and down her gaze .. .. kavin was smile on her nervousness.. he completly opened her blouse hooks and then dragged his both hand and with bilnk he removed her blouse completly .. now purvi was in her upper inner and lehangha ... .. she was too much shy nd nervous .. her cheeks were trun into dark shaded red

kavin was smile and lift her in his arms in bridal style and moved towards his bed and placed her on bed ... he stand up and removed his sherwanni and upper inner ... .. and then removed his pant too ... now was only in his undar wear .. .. he looked towards her and gave her naghtily smile ... ..purvi became more nervous and heart was beathing fast .. she was immediately trun other side ..

kavin was smile on her nervousness and leid beside her .. and stared kissing behind her back and then he dargged his kisses to her bare part of her back and while kissing on her back ... he open the hook of her upper inner wear and removed it ... and then he turn her and looked at her .. purvi was dying due to shyness...

kavin leid on her presses his lips to her s .. they lust in theri passionate kiss ...and then his passionate kisses dargged takes purvi s upper body ... he was caressing and suking her b*** then he moved down and kissed on her belly his passionate kisses made purvi shivered and nervous but at the same time she was enjoying too .. .. she was m*** loudly when kavin left mark of his love bite on her skin

kavin got up from the bed and removee purvi s lehanga and lower inner too ... purvi heart was skipped a beat .. .. she became too much shy and nervous .. .. then he removed his lower inner wear too ..and again laid on her and stared kissing on her bed then her upper body and he dargged his kissess placed himself betwaan her leg and puts his hands aiside purvi s waist and slowly slowly moved into her .. purvi felt pain and was m*** loudly .. he pasused for few minutes and when she clam down ... .. he pushed dig deep into her tight ... . he pushed again and again into her until they were reach the cilmax ... ...all the time purvi was m*** and dig her nails on his back and shoulder.. .. they making love passion and aggression.. and slept in each other arms

* * *

Dareya room

daya entered in his room with smiling face and closed the door and shreya was standing in front of the mirror ... he tip top moved closed behind her and hugged her from behind... a gasped escaped from her mouth... he was removed the hair strands from her shoulder and stared kissing behind her neck ... ... shreya was shivering due his touch and said in nervous voice .. ..

shreya : daya kya kar rahe hai ... chodiye na daya mujhe

daya : mai apni wife ko kiss kar raha hoon kyunki aaj meri wife bohut beautiful dikh rahi hai ... .. toh aaj mera mood apni wife ko choodne ks nahi hai ...

shreya became nervous and said nervous voice : toh phir kya karne ka hai aapka mood ... .. daya smile and trun her by her shoulder and looked into her eyes and said ..

daya : aaj mera mood apni wife se romance karne ka hai ...

shreya was smile shyly and said : toh apne romance ko thodi der paused kariya mujhe jewellery nikal kar change karna hai ... ..

daya winked his eyes : nahii aaj mai apni wife ki jewellery nikaloonga.. . aur wo bhi apni style me ...

shreya became nervous and about to protest him but daya capture her soft red lips ... .. filstly shreya became suprised but then she closed her eyes and holding back of his head .. and she to responded with the same passion ... .. daya was smile undar kisses and then he took her lower lips in his mouth and licked it and bitting on her lips ... shreya was m *** under the kiss ... he was got the chance and put his tongue in her mouth and exploring and twisting her tongue... .. their salive mix to each other ... after twenty minutes their kissing was broke due to less of oxygen .. .. both were breathing hardly .. .. they were looking each other with so much love .. ...

then daya again pulled her close to him ... .. and started kissinf on her forehead and while kissing on her forehead ... .. heremoved hair pin from her hair and open her hair and he removed mang tika.. .. shreya was closed her eyes and enjoying his touch on her skin .. ... then he dargged his on her nose and rubbed his nose with her and removed her nose pin ... and then he dragged his kisses behind her ear lobe and started kissing and removed her earring and then he took her ear lobe in his mouth and liked it ... he did same with her other ear lobe too ... .. shreya was enjoying and mesmerizing his touch ...

then daya kissing on her whole neck and bitting on her soft neck skin and left love mark .. .. shreya was shiver and at the same time m****then daya removed her marriage chain and neck - less too ...then dragged his kisses on her shoulder and with in bilnk removed her saari and started unnhook of her blouse hook ... .. shreya heart was skipped a beat and became more nervous and shy... .. he dargged his arms and removed her blouse completly... ...shreya became too much shy and closed her eyes tightly .. then daya was removed her bangles from her hand and kissing on her palm .. ...

then bend down and started kissing on her waist and removed her waist chain and opened her peticoat too... shreya was enjoying his touch and act ... then daya was standing up and looking at her .. .. she was looking dam beautiful in her inner wear.

here shreya was opened her eyes as he stand up and found he was looking at her with so much love ... she was too much shy and turn into red .. .. daya was smile shyness and want to more shy her said

daya : ab toh meri wife aur bhi jayed beautiful dhkh rahi hai .. .. after hearing word shreya was dying due to shyness .. .. daya took her in her arms and moved towards bed and made her sit on bed .

he sit on his kness in front of her and moved his hand to caught her leg .. .. but shreya int rup him and her leg moved back and said

shreya : yeh aap kya kar rahe hain ...

daya : aree main kya kar rahe hoon mai toh tumhare feet se anklet nikaal rahe hoon .. ...

shreya : nahiii .. is mai nikal doongi .. ...

daya prostest her and said : noo wayy maine kaha na ki msi jewellery nikaloong it means mai hi nikaloonge .. .. after saying that he took her one leg .. and started kissing on her leg from thigh to feet and removed her anklet and then he placed her leg down and took another leg and did same thing to other leg ... ...after removing her anklet he looked towards shreya and found she was staring him very lovingly...he stood up and gave her naughty grim and stared to unbuttoning his shirt and then removed his heremoved his shirt and paint along with his inner ... after looking his n ***body shreya become too much nervous .. her heart beat was growing faster

daya landed towards her but she took a fast moved back on the bed ... but daya little quick fast and he cathe her in between and hugged her tighly ... .. andand started kissing her on her forehead... ..shreya was shivered and holding his neck and closed her eyes tightly... then daya dragged his kiss on her eyes and and blocked her lips with him ... he was kissing her passionately... shreya to started kissing him with same passion and lost in him ... while kissing her he moved his hand on her back and opened upper inner hook and removed her upper inner... .. shreya stopped kissing him and felt shy .. ...daya looked at in her eyes and gave seductive grim and then he made her laid on bed and he laid on her and again started kissing on her forehead and then he dragged his kisses from her cheeks her lips and kissing on her lips .. .. shreya too respond with same passion... daya was smile undar his kiss and then he took her lower lips in his mouth and licked it and bitting on her lips .. .. shreya was m*** undar kiss... he was got the chance and put his tongue in her mouth and exploring and twisting her tongue... their saliva mix to each other... after twenty minutes their kissing was broke due to less of oxygen... both were breathing hardly... .. then he moved towards her neck and kissed on her neck and bitting on her neck ... shreya was m**** hardly and then he moved to her clevage and then he moved towards her b **** and suking and licking her b*** all the time shreya was shivering tumbling and m**** hardly and then his kisses moved on her belly and then he was kissing on her soft legs and removed her lower inner and separated her leg and placed his body between her legs .

his lips blocking her lips again... .. shreya to reresponded quickly .. and at the same time with he moved in her .. she felt pain .. she stopped kissing him... tear were rolling down corner of her eyes and she drugged her nail on his back and shoulder .. ... after some time were lying on bed

 **THE END**

* * *

I hope all you like this last chapter

Koi bhi misteks ho toh sorry 🙇 ️🙇 ️

Thank you so much guys meri story read aur review karne ka liye :-):-)

Keep loving Dareya & Kavi :-):-)

Your Dareya forever :-):-)


End file.
